


About a broken soul and a new bond

by Colorusagi



Series: A friendship that will define us both [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, F/M, Friends to Lovers, James T. Kirk Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, M/M, Mental Instability, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Slow Burn, Vulcan Mind Melds, Worried Leonard McCoy, Young James T. Kirk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorusagi/pseuds/Colorusagi
Summary: A morte pode mexer com a cabeça de qualquer um, e James T.Kirk não é uma exceção. Em meio a uma das piores experiências de sua vida, ele vai perceber que o amor pode vir de onde menos se espera.K/S (ou Spirk), slash. Universo de J.J Abrams, pós Into Darkness.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e a várias outras pessoas, e eu, infelizmente, não estou incluída nesse grupo. Escrevo essas histórias só pela diversão do shipp rs 
> 
> Essa história se passa exatamente depois do filme Into Darkness, já no início da missão de cinco anos.
> 
> E eu originalmente publicava essa história em outro site, mas ele foi decaindo com o passar dos anos e eu resolvi caçar um lugar melhor para postá-la, então encontrei o AO3. Vou postar um capítulo por semana até ela alcançar o que estou escrevendo atualmente, e após isso os posts serão mensais.

A escuridão no quarto era quase plena, com exceção do piscar de algumas luzes no painel de comunicação do quarto do capitão. O único som que cortava o silêncio era o tênue ranger da cama de Kirk, conforme seu corpo se jogava de um lado para o outro, inquieto em seu sono. Seus olhos estavam apertados, a expressão contraída em algo entre dor e angústia enquanto se movia involuntariamente, lutando contra os terrores de mais um pesadelo.

Seu embate continuou por longos minutos antes de finalmente acordar abruptamente, engasgando-se com um ofego. Seu corpo passou de deitado a sentado em uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto era tomado por um acesso violento de tosse que fez sua cabeça latejar. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam arregalados quando a tosse parou, e só voltaram a seu estado normal no momento em que sua respiração estabilizou completamente.

Quando se sentiu seguro o suficiente, o loiro deslizou suas pernas para o lado da cama, pousando seus pés descalços no chão. Estava gelado, mas ignorou o desconforto da diferença de temperatura. Havia suado tanto durante o sono que uma marca úmida decorava a cama com o formato de suas costas, e duvidava que o motivo fosse algo tão simplório quando calor. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e, arqueando as costas, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, permitindo que um longo suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes acordara daquele jeito desde que a Enterprise começara sua missão de 5 anos, a pouco mais de um mês. Na primeira semana só aconteceu duas vezes, na segunda foram quase todas as noites, na terceira eram, de fato, todas as noites, e a partir da quarta passaram a ser vários episódios por noite. Eram sonhos diferentes, mas todos o faziam reviver as cenas mais terríveis de sua vida, de novo e de novo, fazendo-o ver o inferno sempre que fechava os olhos.

Alguns sonhos eram apenas memórias, como o que via as várias mortes que presenciara enquanto corria pelo caos dos corredores da Enterprise, mortes de seus tripulantes, sua família, pessoas que, como capitão, jurou proteger. Em alguns ele revivia apenas as sensações que sentira próximo a morte, e esses eram tão incrivelmente realistas que era comum acordar sem ar deles. Mas os piores ainda eram os outros, onde as memórias se misturavam com terríveis projeções de seu inconsciente. Nesses era comum ver Khan andando sobre os corpos mortos de toda sua tripulação, gargalhando em vitória, enquanto várias naves como a Enterprise caiam dos céus, em ruínas, e em algum lugar Spock o olhava com seus olhos de chocolate, com a mesma expressão triste que o olhara enquanto morria.

Um calafrio subiu por sua coluna ao pensar nos sonhos, um bombardeio das imagens mais perturbadoras de cada um deles tomando-o de supetão. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos úmidos nervosamente, sentindo uma pressão incômoda atrás dos olhos quando os pressionou, na débil tentativa de afastar as imagens. Abriu-os para a escuridão do quarto quando percebeu que não daria certo, deixando-os caírem sobre o relógio. Faltava pouco menos de duas horas para seu turno começar, precisava se recompor.

Levantou-se da cama, e o quarto girou. Suas pernas cederam e ele voltou a posição anterior, respirando fundo, esperando que isso ajudasse aquela maldita tontura a sumir. Demorou alguns minutos, mas passou. Ele tentou se levantar novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais devagar, e o quarto continuou no mesmo lugar. Tentou se lembrar da última vez que comera uma refeição inteira, e quando não conseguiu pensou que essa poderia ser a razão da tontura. Fez uma nota mental em relação a isso; tentaria empurrar quantidades descentes de comida goela a baixo, mesmo que ultimamente não tivesse a mínima vontade.

Na verdade, nas últimas duas semanas, não tivera vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Aqueles pesadelos estavam sugando toda sua vivacidade, não tinha dúvidas. Mas apesar disso, ele ainda se empenhava para parecer consigo mesmo. Forçava o maxilar ao máximo para sorrir para todos os tripulantes, fazia um esforço descomunal para se manter brincando com todos sem parecer falso, e pelo menos isso parecia fazer bem. Não podia deixar que sua tripulação visse seu capitão daquele jeito, não podia decepcioná-los, não tinha o direito de manchar a imagem que construíram dele.

Não era como se aquilo não o incomodasse, porque incomodava. Não era nada agradável mentir para todos eles. E estava mentindo para eles o tempo todo. Mentia quando tentava aprender esgrima com Sulu na sala de treinamentos, mentia quando se sentava na engenharia para jogar pôquer com Scotty entre os turnos, mentia quando se sentava á mesa de Uhura durante algumas refeições somente para lhe encher a paciência, e até para McCoy, enquanto fugia do assunto sempre que ele lhe perguntava sobre sua saúde, e a forma como estava lidando com o pós-morte.

Em meio a mais um suspiro, o loiro decidiu que era hora de começar a se arrumar. As pernas de Kirk se moviam meio vacilantes pelo cômodo, como se seus músculos ainda não tivessem acordado plenamente. Não demorou a chegar à porta do banheiro, e checando que o mesmo estava desocupado, entrou. Aquele banheiro era comum a seus aposentos e aos de seu primeiro oficial, por isso era equipado com sistema de segurança que se ativava sempre que um deles entrava no recinto, travando a porta de entrada do outro cômodo. A trava fora ideia de Spock, obviamente. Provavelmente o Vulcan, em todo seu pudor, não queria correr o risco de pegar Kirk com nenhuma peça de roupa a menos, ou vice-versa. Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios do loiro ao imaginar a expressão de Spock ao entrar o banheiro e o pegar nu; com certeza seu rosto iria ficar verde como um abacate, e ele não duvidava do outro nunca mais o olhar nos olhos.

Logo sua camisa de dormir e a boxer azul marinho que usava jaziam em algum canto do banheiro, e Kirk já estava enfiado no chuveiro. Fechou os olhos enquanto tentava aproveitar ao máximo aquela sutil sensação que a água quente proporcionava, afastando, por aqueles poucos minutos, toda a tensão de seus músculos cansados. Quando os abriu novamente, olhou de soslaio para a porta que dava aos aposentos de Spock. Pensou nos momentos que passavam juntos, e também se sentiu culpado por enganá-lo. Tinha vontade de contar à ele sobre seus pesadelos, principalmente durante as partidas de xadrez, que agora quase faziam parte de uma rotina pra eles. Aqueles eram um dos poucos momentos em que conseguia distrair sua mente perturbada, onde se permitia se sentir confortável e relaxado.

Queria contar, mas sentia como se não pudesse. Havia tantas coisas que o impediam que era até difícil enumeras todas elas, mas a mais forte de todas, com certeza, era o medo. Kirk tinha medo da reação de Spock a tudo que sentia, tinha medo da forma que ele encararia isso. Ele sabia que não havia nenhum oficial melhor do que o Vulcan, e todo primeiro oficial deve primar pelo bem estar de seu capitão, e principalmente de sua nave. E se ele julgasse que o capitão não está mais em condições psicológicas de comandar a nave, o que sua lógica mandaria que fizesse?

– Merda. – Resmungou entre dentes, algo entre um rosnado e um murmúrio, enquanto deixava que sua testa de chocasse contra a parede do box. Por mais que tivesse aprendido a confiar em Spock, aquele não era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr. Não podia permitir que o separassem de sua nave, não agora, não depois de tudo. Ele não suportaria.

O pensamento o deixara tão tenso que nem a água quente estava fazendo mais efeito. Não se demorou no resto do banho, e logo já irrompia pelo quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, separando suas roupas em cima da cama. Terminou de se secar e, após deixar a toalha em algum canto do quarto, começou a se vestir preguiçosamente. Olhou o relógio novamente enquanto terminava de acertar a camisa no corpo, constatando que ainda faltava cerca de 20 minutos para seu turno começar. Chegou a cogitar ficar um pouco mais no quarto, porém a ideia fora logo descartada quando percebeu que não havia muito sentido em esperar.

Estava prestes sair do quarto quando se lembrou que não havia comido nada. Voltou alguns passos, parando em frente a mesa ao lado do painel do computador. Não estava com a mínima fome, mas sabia que tinha que colocar algo no estômago, principalmente depois da tontura que tivera mais cedo. Depois de ponderar por meio segundo, replicou* uma maçã e um copo de vitamina de banana com chocolate. Acabou com a vitamina em poucos goles, deixando o copo sobre a mesa, porém deixaria a maçã pra comer no caminho da ponte.

Estava a dois passos da porta do quarto quando parou de andar. Os olhos azuis se fechavam enquanto enchia seus pulmões com a maior quantidade de oxigênio que suportavam. Por todo o tempo que aquela respiração profunda durava, ele fazia uma promessa silenciosa. Todos os dias, desde que os fantasmas de sua morte começaram a assombra-lo, ele fazia essa promessa. Todos os dias ele prometia que nenhum daqueles fantasmas afetariam seu trabalho, e todos os dias ele cumpria.

Quando os olhos azuis se abriram para enfrentar o corredor, não eram mais os olhos de quem vira o inferno todas as noites. Eram, agora, os olhos que todos queriam ver. Eram os olhos do de James T. Kirk, o orgulho da frota, o Capitão destemido que não tinha medo da morte.

Só que aquilo era apenas uma máscara, e o que Kirk não sabia era que ela tinha prazo de validade.


	2. The tip of the iceberg

Era horário de almoço, e o refeitório estava abarrotado de gente. Kirk não se lembrava da última vez que o havia visto tão cheio, parecia que todos os tripulantes haviam escolhido a mesma hora para deixar seus postos. A quantidade de indivíduos era tanta que havia fila para retirar a comida, mesmo com os 10 replicadores disponíveis no refeitório. Ainda havia três pessoas á frente do loiro, além de McCoy, que não parara de reclamar desde que entrara no recinto e avistara a fila.

– Não é possível essa demora, pelo amor de Deus. Tem algo errado com esses replicadores? Porque aposto que até a minha avó cozinhando seria mais rápida do que essas máquinas estúpidas. – Resmungava o médico, quase bufando. Kirk resistiu a um ímpeto de revirar os olhos; já havia perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que o outro reclamara da fila somente naqueles 15 minutos em que haviam chegado.

Ouviu Spock respondê-lo cordialmente detrás de si. – Estou certo que os replicadores estão funcionando corretamente, Doutor. A equipe de reparos analisou-os há cinco dias, e não reportaram nenhum dano ou mal funcionamento. – Não precisava olhar para saber que ele nem ao menos desviara o olhar de seu PADD*, ao qual não se desgrudara a manhã inteira. McCoy apenas olhou-o por cima do ombro, murmurando algo ininteligível antes de voltar a reclamar.

– Só pode ser sacanagem, então. Meu estômago está quase se corroendo, andem logo. Se essa demora continuar vou marcar a cara de todo mundo, e vocês vão ver quando precisarem fazer alguma coisa na enfermaria. – Falou um pouco mais alto do que o habitual, e o tom de ameaça que usou fez Kirk rir.

– Deixa de ser mentiroso, Bones. Todo mundo sabe do seu coração mole. – O loiro disse, tentando entrar no clima ao usar seu melhor tom brincalhão.

– Cale a boca, homem! Quer me desmoralizar? Estou tentando adiantar nosso lado aqui. – O moreno se virou um pouco de lado, apenas o suficiente para dar uma cotovelada amigável no braço de seu capitão.

– Tá bom, como quiser. – Respondeu, erguendo as mãos até a altura de seus ombros, com as palmas viradas para o moreno. – Vou fingir que seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Finalizou com o comentário que lhe rendeu mais uma cotovelada.

Não soube ao certo se foi só um acaso ou se as ameaças de McCoy surtiram efeito, mas depois daquilo a fila parecia estar andando realmente mais rápido. Menos de 10 minutos haviam se passado quando chegou à vez de Kirk, e ele não fazia ideia do que escolher para comer. Ultimamente até a melhor das comidas parecia insossa e enjoativa, por mais que ele se esforçasse. Sabendo que no final não faria diferença, optou pelo prato padrão de bife com batatas fritas e um suco de laranja, encaminhando-se para a mesa onde seu amigo havia sentado.

McCoy estava tão entretido com seu prato de espaguete que nem pareceu notar quando Kirk se sentou a sua frente na mesa. Os olhos do moreno só deixaram seu prato alguns minutos depois, após dar um longo gole no que quer que estivesse bebendo, quando foram do loiro ao lugar vazio na outra ponta da mesa.

– Ué, cadê o duende de sangue verde? Achei que ele iria te seguir enquanto comia também, está o dia inteiro atrás de você com aquele PADD.

– Ah, pare de implicância, ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele. Logo chegaremos a Betazed IV**, a equipe de ciências tem que estar bem organizada. – Sem ao menos tomar consciência, os olhos azuis de Kirk sondaram rapidamente o refeitório, a procura da figura de seu primeiro oficial. Não demorou a avistar o cabelo brilhante e bem arrumado, destacando-se dos outros pela altura, a apenas algumas mesas depois da sua. Uhura estava ao seu lado, obviamente, mas toda a atenção do Vulcan estava voltada para o PADD em sua mão esquerda.

– Hm, esses Vulcans... Ele não larga o trabalho nem para comer, credo. – O médico havia se virado para seguir o olhar de kirk até o outro, e observado os mesmos fatos que ele. Voltou à atenção a sua comida logo depois. – Mas quanto à missão, como estamos? Ainda vai demorar muito para chegarmos? Ficar enfiado naquela enfermaria o dia todo me deixa desinformado. – O médico perguntou, enquanto girava o garfo em meio aos fios do macarrão.

– Como desinformado? Pedi que Chekov fizesse um relatório em canal aberto para toda a nave no início desse turno, onde você estava que não ouviu? – Uma das sobrancelhas de Kirk se ergueu em estranhamento, antes de levar um pedaço de bife à boca.

– Ok, eu lembro de ter ouvido vagamente a voz dele pelos transmissores, mas não prestei muita atenção. Estava ocupado com uma tripulante da engenharia que teve queimaduras de quase terceiro grau com algum fluido de motor. – Interrompeu-se por um momento para apreciar uma garfada de sua comida, voltando a falar após terminar de mastigar. – Ela chegou com quase todo o braço queimado, me deu bastante trabalho.

– Poupe-me dos detalhes, Bones. Ainda pretendo terminar de comer. O loiro adiantou-se antes que o outro se empolgasse com o assunto e alguns detalhes sórdidos escapassem. – Não costumava se importar muito com esse tipo de assunto, mas dado seu estado atual qualquer coisa era motivo para que perdesse o apetite. – Mas ficou tudo bem, certo? Com a tripulante.

– Ah, ficou, não se preocupe. Dei dispensa médica a ela pelo resto do turno, mas no próximo já poderá voltar a suas atividades. Coloquei isso no meu relatório, você vai ver quando for lê-lo. – Kirk concordou com a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa. Apoiou o rosto sobre a mão e seus olhos pousaram sobre seu prato, onde movia distraidamente algumas fritas de um lado para o outro.

– Sobre a missão, Sulu confirmou que chegaremos a Betazed IV depois de amanhã. É uma missão simples de exploração, você sabe. Spock está selecionando uma pequena equipe para descer a superfície, estudar alguns espécimes, recolher amostras de solo, água, talvez algum tipo de componente da flora, esse tipo de coisa. A maior parte do grupo será da equipe de ciências, mas eu estava pensando em levar um médico também, para o caso de algum imprevisto acontecer. – Deu de ombros, ainda com a atenção voltada para o prato de comida. Pouco menos de metade do bife ainda estava lá, e as batatas quase não haviam sido tocadas.

– Entendo, é bom prevenir. Mando uma indicação junto com meu relatório, se quiser. Você vai descer também?

– Vou. Talvez não tenha necessidade, por ser apenas uma missão exploratória, mas é a primeira desde que deixamos a terra, e isso é um acontecimen... – A voz de Jim morreu quando um grito irrompeu pelo refeitório, sobrepujando o volume das conversas despreocupadas dos tripulantes. Vários pares de olhos procuravam por toda a sala pela origem do som, quando McCoy percebeu, no fundo da sala, um grupo de novos recrutas se agitava.

Os olhos escuros do médico se estreitaram em direção ao grupo. Dois dos garotos (ele preferia chamar de garotos, pois era provável que eles apenas um ou dois anos mais velhos que Chekov) estavam sentados no banco da mesa, rindo. Um deles tentava se conter, mas o outro deixava que suas gargalhadas quase histéricas fluírem livremente. Ao lado deles, uma menina, com aparentemente a mesma idade, estava de pé, e tentava nervosamente alcançar algo nas costas de seu vestido do uniforme. Com alguma dificuldade, ela conseguiu chegar ao que procurava, e tirou de dentro do vestido algo que, a distância, parecia ser uma pedra de gelo. Ela olhou em volta, e, reparando que a atenção de metade do refeitório estava voltada a ela, sentou-se rapidamente na mesa, com o rosto completamente vermelho. McCoy chegou a vê-la dar um tapa no ombro de um dos meninos sentados à mesa, e não conseguiu conter uma risada.

– É, parece que teremos que ficar de olho nesses novatos. Eles vieram com a corda toda, heim, Jim? – Qualquer resquício de sorriso abandonou o rosto do médico quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura de seu capitão. Ele estava com os pulsos apoiados na mesa, as mãos fechadas em punho com tamanha força que era possível vê-las tremer. Os ombros estavam retraídos, a musculatura visivelmente tensionada. Não dava para ver o rosto do loiro por inteiro, pois ele o havia virado quase completamente para baixo, mas era possível notar os olhos apertados com força.

– Hey, Jim, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – As sobrancelhas do médico estavam franzidas em nítida preocupação, e sua pergunta se respondeu sozinha quando o outro levantou um pouco rosto, dando uma visão melhor ao moreno. Jim tinha perdido toda e qualquer cor, a palidez de sua pele era quase cadavérica. O ritmo respiratório do loiro devia estar duas vezes mais acelerado do que o normal, seu peito subia e descia em inspirações descompassadas.

Ele queria abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. A partir do segundo em que aquele grito penetrou seus tímpanos, uma descarga tão grande de adrenalina fora despejada em sua corrente sanguínea que ele quase não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo. Sua mente fora bombardeada por imagens desconexas do momento em que a Enterprise estava caindo, e era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo.

– E-Eu...Eu estou bem... Sua voz era um leve sussurro rouco que não queria deixar sua garganta, mas ele tentou continuar, mesmo assim. – Estou bem...Só preciso...Só... – Levou à mão esquerda a testa, pressionando as têmporas. Uma gota de suor surgia do limite entre sua testa e a raiz do cabelo, escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. A cabeça latejava violentamente, e seu coração parecia que iria estourar sua caixa torácica a qualquer minuto.

– Bem o inferno, vamos pra enfermaria agora. – Jim chegou a negar, mas McCoy não parecia disposto a ouvir. O médico levantou da sua cadeira, andou até o lado do loiro e tentou ajudá-lo a levantar, mas teve o gesto negado.

– Eu consigo levantar sozinho, Bones...Calma. – A última coisa que queria era chamar atenção, e sair carregado do refeitório, cheio como estava, não era uma boa forma de ser discreto.

Juntou todos os cacos de coragem que conseguiu encontrar para abrir os olhos. "A nave não está caindo, as pessoas não estão morrendo. Você não está morrendo. Está tudo bem. Relaxa..." Repetia as palavras como um mantra, na tentativa de acalmar a loucura que trasbordava por seu corpo.

O loiro apoiou a mão sobre a mesa e, dividindo o peso, levantou. Seu estômago se contorceu em uma ânsia devastadora quando se pôs de pé, mas conseguiu controlá-la. Olhou em volta, e quando teve certeza de que ninguém prestava atenção neles, olhou para McCoy. O médico o fitava com as sobrancelhas ainda ridiculamente franzidas, em uma carranca apreensiva, pronto para ampará-lo, se precisasse. O loiro fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando a saída, e eles começaram a andar.

Kirk tentava fazer cada passo parecer mais natural quanto o anterior, e parecia estar tendo êxito. Porém, quando estava a míseros passos da saída algo ultrapassou o limite de sua consciência, e por um segundo ele estava no inferno novamente. Uma tontura o atingiu como um raio, ele temeu que suas pernas perdessem a força e ele fosse direto ao chão. Se McCoy não estive ali para ampará-lo, estava certo de que teria caído.

O loiro fechou os olhos com força, somente por meio segundo. O suficiente para suprimir uma onda de raiva por demonstrar tamanha fraqueza perante sua tripulação. Raiva, vergonha, impotência, medo, pânico...E lá estava o inferno de novo.

Voltou a caminhar, quase desesperado agora, com McCoy no seu encalço. Precisava sair daquele lugar, sair da vista das pessoas, precisava fugir dali o mais rápido possível, precisava de ar.

O que Kirk não percebeu era que um par de olhos o seguia fixamente desde que levantara de sua cadeira. Um par de olhos cor de chocolate, que sempre estudavam minuciosamente tudo que viam e nunca deixavam que um detalhe escapasse. E o dono desse par de olhos deixou pra trás seu acento, seu almoço e seu PADD apenas alguns minutos depois de seu capitão ter deixado o recinto.

~

McCoy guiou Jim até sua sala privada logo que entraram na enfermaria, sentou-o em sua cadeira e saiu, dizendo que iria pegar algumas coisas. O loiro se acomodou no acento, sentindo o estofado macio o acolher como num abraço, e, após fechar os olhos, tentou se concentrar apenas em respirar. O médico voltou em menos de dois minutos, mas Kirk não fez questão de abrir os olhos. Sentiu a aproximação dele, e pode ouvir, mesmo com aquele zumbindo insistente em seu tímpano, os sons incômodos que seu tricoder fazia ao checar seus sinais vitais.

– Por deuses, Jim. Seus batimentos estão duas vezes acima do normal e a sua pressão está 15 por 10, preciso te dar um sedativo. – O loiro abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo retirar um hypospray** da bolsa que havia trazido, acoplando uma ampola de alguma substância a ela.

– Não, você não vai aplicar nada em mim. Eu já estou melhorando, só me dê um tempo. Não posso dormir agora, tenho que voltar para a ponte, ainda estamos no meio do turno.

– É um sedativo leve, você não vai dormir, só vai ficar mais calmo. – Ele continuou quando viu Kirk o olhar desconfiado – Estou dizendo a verdade, droga. Anda, me deixe aplicar isso antes que seu coração exploda. – O capitão resmungou algo baixo, mas inclinou a cabeça um pouco para a direita, o suficiente para que o médico tivesse espaço suficiente para aplicar o sedativo diretamente em sua jugular. O loiro contraiu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas com o incômodo momentâneo, mas ele cessou tão logo a agulha fora retirada de sua pele.

McCoy olhou no relógio do computador da sala, depois se sentou na única cadeira vazia do cômodo. Era uma sala pequena, e quase não tinha móveis. Era apenas a poltrona onde Kirk estava sentado, uma mesa de computador, entre ela e outra cadeira, uma estante com alguns aparelhos e um vaso de plantas. O médico cruzou os braços, recostou-se no encosto da cadeira e apenas esperou, ainda observando atentamente seu capitão.

Kirk já começava a se sentir melhor, e agradecia mentalmente pelo efeito dessas injeções ser tão rápido. Podia sentir o ritmo das batidas de seu coração se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus músculos começavam a relaxar gradativamente. Alguns minutos depois já não era difícil respirar, e ele se permitiu fartar seus pulmões em um suspiro tão longo quanto aguentava.

O médico checou o horário no relógio mais uma vez, e quando viu que já dera tempo suficiente para o sedativo fazer efeito, pegou seu tricoder para conferir novamente os sinais vitais de Jim.

– Pronto, você está estabilizando agora. Já pode começar a me dizer o que foi que aconteceu. – McCoy guardou o aparelho na bolsa, e voltou a se sentar em frente a Jim, que não parecia nada confortável com o assunto. Não conseguia formular nenhuma explicação descente para o surto que tivera, sentia-se como um animal acuado. Foram longos minutos de um silêncio opressivo antes do loiro conseguir falar alguma coisa.

– Eu só...Só me assustei, só isso. Eu sei que foi uma reação muito exagerada, mas eu não estou numa boa semana. – Não ousou olhar para o médico, sabendo o tamanho do absurdo que falava. Sabia que não iria funcionar, e teve certeza quando ouviu a voz do moreno, que soava quase ofendido.

– Jim, nem mentir mais você consegue. – Ele chegou a abrir a boca para continuar falando, mas o som da porta o impediu. – Mas que droga, eu disse que não era pra me interromper. – Resmungou, irritado, enquanto se dirigia ao comunicador da porta. E quando apertou o botão para responder ao chamado, sua voz soava tão irritada quanto sua expressão.

– McCoy aqui, quem é? Estou ocupado agora.

– Dr. McCoy, tenho conhecimento de que o Capitão Kirk está com você, e tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com ele. Gostaria que autorizasse minha entrada. – Era voz de Spock do outro lado, e doutor não pode deixar de amaldiçoar suas enfermeiras que não conseguiam segurar a língua dentro da boca. Ele virou para Jim, como que perguntando o que faria, e o loiro balançou a cabeça nervosamente de um lado ao outro, em uma nítida negativa. McCoy suspirou.

– Sinto muito, Sr.Spock, mas nesse momento estamos em meio a uma reunião. O Capitão o procurará assim que terminarmos. – Não esperou que Spock engolisse de primeira, mas não custava tentar.

– Não fui informado que o capitão participaria de nenhuma reunião nesse horário, houve alguma emergência?

– Não, Sr. Spock, não houve nenhuma emergência. É uma reunião de caráter pessoal, e o capitão está em seu pleno direito, já que ainda estamos em horário de almoço. Seus assuntos são tão urgentes que não podem esperá-lo voltar para a ponte? Juro que o devolvo em no máximo meia hora. – O Vulcan ficou em silêncio do outro lado, e McCoy quase riu imaginando a expressão que seu amigo de sangue verde deveria estar fazendo naquele momento.

– Vou ignorar sua tentativa de humor humano, Dr.McCoy. Diga ao capitão que aguardo contato quando encerrar sua reunião. – E desligou.

– Mas ele realmente não te deixa em paz, heim? – O moreno lanço a frase no ar enquanto voltava a sentar à mesa, em frente a um Jim extremamente apreensivo.

– Não sei, ele geralmente não me persegue assim. Será que ele percebeu algo no refeitório?

– O que? O seu susto? Achei que não era nada de mais. – Seu tom tinha alguns resquícios de ironia, e Jim os captou com perícia. O loiro desviou os olhos, forçando a mandíbula.

– E não é. Só não quero ninguém preocupado comigo. – Sentiu o médico estreitar o olhar sobre si, e soube que não estava levando a conversa para um bom caminho.

– Se não é nada de mais, porque alguém ficaria preocupado com você?

– Que merda, Bones! Chega desse joguinho de palavras. – Uma onda de irritação fez com que o loiro falasse alto de mais, e McCoy arqueou as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso com o quão súbito foi aquilo. O outro balançou a cabeça, apertou os olhos e massageou as têmporas por alguns segundos, enquanto um ofego evadia por seus lábios. Quando voltou a olhar para o médico, ele o mirava com olhos repletos de preocupação.

– Desculpe, ok? Olha, agradeço pelo remédio, mas acho melhor eu ir. Depois nos falamos. – As palavras saíram atropeladas, enquanto Kirk já se levantava da mesa, encaminhando-se para porta quase como um animal em fuga. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a seu destino, McCoy estava na sua frente, as sobrancelhas franzida quase ao limite.

– Escute, Jim. Você não está nada bem, e não é de agora. Você acha que eu não percebo essas olheiras enormes embaixo dos seus olhos? Acha que percebo que você quase não tem comido nas refeições? Que tem tomado susto com qualquer coisa, vive irritado, e está se afundando cada vez mais no trabalho? O que esta acontecendo com você não é nada bobo, e pode piorar, você sabe disso. – Kirk não conseguiu manter o contato visual com o amigo enquanto despejava aquela avalanche de verdades em seus ombros, elas eram pesadas de mais. Eram uma carga que já estava ficando exausto de carregar, e ele sabia disso. Mas existia uma infinidade de porém que não permitiam que ele se desfizesse delas, e McCoy tocou em um deles quando voltou a falar. – Depois de tudo que você passou, ter problemas assim é normal. Deixe-me te ajudar. Posso contatar uma amiga minha que é especializada em casos como o seu, podemos te conseguir um afastamento provisório se precisar e...

– Não! Não preciso de nenhum afastamento, eu já disse que estou bem. – A irritação agora não vinha em uma onda, mas sim em um tsunami. Se não havia gritado antes, estava gritando agora. – Chega, não preciso da sua ajuda, nem da ajuda de ninguém. Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça, e eu vou provar isso.

Mal terminara a última palavra e já estava fora sala, sem dar a mínima possibilidade de réplica a McCoy. Mesmo já estando longe da enfermaria, suas pernas não paravam de se mover rumo a qualquer lugar. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas, imersa em um misto de raiva e incerteza, de medo e necessidade.

Não era a McCoy, nem a ninguém, que tinha que provar que sua mente não estava entrando em colapso; era a si mesmo. Tentava se convencer disso todos os dias quando vestia sua máscara cotidiana, mas essa ideia enfraquecia com cada lembrança, cada pesadelo, cada suadouro ou aperto no peito. Ela era dilacerada todas as noites, e nas manhãs Kirk tentava debilmente juntar seus cacos, mas a cada dia era como se um pedaço se perdesse.

Mas o ser humano tende a ser portador da doença da persistência, mesmo na mentira. E foi em meio a um delírio causado por essa enfermidade que uma centelha de esperança se acendeu, na forma de uma ideia um tanto radical. Existiam riscos, mas a consciência do belo Capitão teimava em escondê-los debaixo de uma grossa camada de algo que poderia ser chamado de coragem; ou talvez ignorância fosse à palavra mais adequada.

Seu plano fora colocado em prática ainda naquele dia, ao final de seu turno. A engenharia era pouco movimentada naquele horário, o que era um fator a se considerar. Algo dizia a Kirk que se ele conseguisse enfrentar o local onde tudo aquilo começara, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Sua lógica era sólida, no final das contas.

Porém ele, mais do que todos, sabia que lógica não era tudo; principalmente quando falamos de seres humanos. E ele relembraria disso mais cedo do que pretendia.

Ainda estava longe do reator quando o desconforto começou. "É só uma tremedeira, vai passar. Eu vou conseguir". Logo a tremedeira já balançava todo seu corpo, o ar parecia denso de mais para adentrar suas narinas e as luzes nunca estiveram tão claras. A cada passo seu coração bombeava sangue com mais força, quase como se quisesse estourar de suas mais largas artérias até os menores vasos capilares.

Só faltava um corredor para chegar à sala do reator, só mais alguns passos. Contudo, suas pernas congelaram, enraizadas no metal tão fundo que nem a maior força do universo as tirariam do lugar. Os olhos se fecharam com firmeza quando a visão não conseguia mais focar corretamente, e ele temeu que quando os abrisse não soubesse mais distinguir a realidade das fantasias lúgubres de sua mente. E novamente, ele estava em pânico.

Um arrepio balançou todo seu corpo, e ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem com uma umidade incômoda enquanto aquele sentimento devastador contaminava até a última de suas células. O ar lhe faltava cada vez mais, e alguma coisa gritava que se ficasse mais um segundo ali, iria morrer.

A simples menção dessa palavra foi a gota dágua.

Quando deu por si, estava em seus aposentos. Seu corpo se imprensava no espaço entre sua cama e o chão, em posição fetal, tão apertado contra si mesmo que era como se quisesse se encolher até desaparecer completamente. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, e não queria ter que sair dali nunca mais.

E aquilo tudo era tão assustador, que quase se permitiu chorar. Quase se permitiu perder as esperanças, quase se permitiu desistir, quase se permitiu enlouquecer.

Quase.

Ainda existia um fio de autocontrole, e era esse quase. Pois se persistência fosse realmente um doença, James T. Kirk já não teria nenhuma célula sã em seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Personal Access Display Device. É praticamente um computador de mão, usado pra fazer registros e coisas assim. Um personagem que já apareceu usando um é o Scott, no Into Darkness, na cena em que ele deixa seu cargo na Enterprise por causa da discussão com Kirk sobre os torpedos.
> 
> **Já existe um planeta chamado Betazed no universo de Star Trek, mas eu não queria inventar um nome qualquer e correr o risco de ficar ridículo(?), então só adicionei um IV pra diferenciá-lo do outro.
> 
> *** Hyposprays (ou simplesmente Hypo) são os aplicadores de medicamentos no universo de Star Trek. São parecidos com seringas, mas não são descartáveis e a medicação é acoplada nele, e pode ser trocada facilmente. McCoy usa um deles em Star Trek 2009 quando aplica a vacina, a qual Kirk tem alergia, para que o amigo possa entrar na Enterprise.


	3. The last disruption

McCoy percorria os corredores da Enterprise a passadas rápidas e pesadas, seu rosto contorcido numa carranca irritadiça que fazia o homem parecer estar a ponto de esganar alguém. E bem, na verdade realmente estava. E esse alguém tinha nome; começava com James e terminava com Tiberius Kirk.

Depois da discussão que tiveram na enfermaria, aquele bastardo cabeça-oca se dedicara a evitar a presença do médico a qualquer custo, e isso já durara dois dias. Sempre que McCoy tentava procurá-lo o outro dizia estar ocupado, e sempre com alguém por perto, fazendo com que o médico não se sentisse no direito de forçar o assunto sem estarem sozinhos. Jim sabia que ele não faria isso, e se aproveitou descaradamente.

Agora já estavam em orbita de Betazed IV, a equipe de exploração estava prestes a descer para a superfície, e Kirk iria junto. O médico largara tudo que fazia na enfermaria quando ouvira o anuncio, feito pelo próprio Jim, de que eles estavam descendo. Ele sabia que Kirk não estava em condições de deixar a nave, mas o loiro parecia ignorar esse fato, e McCoy se sentia na obrigação, como médico e amigo, de fazê-lo perceber isso.

Estava quase chegando à sala de transporte quando, ao virar o corredor, viu um grupo de pessoas caminhando à frente. Pareciam ser cinco ou seis pessoas, e pode distinguir a figura de Spock entre eles, e, logo ao seu lado, seu Capitão. Apertou o passo.

– Jim, espere! – Ainda faltavam cerca de dois metros para alcançá-los, mas sua voz pareceu ser ouvida. Um dos tripulantes do grupo se virou para McCoy, depois falou algo para Kirk, que parou de andar, virando-se para trás. Constatando ser o moreno, pediu que o resto do grupo continuasse a ir para a sala de transporte. Não pareceu notar que nem todo o grupo continuou.

– Hey, o que aconteceu, Bones? – McCoy que já havia o alcançado a essa altura, ficara ainda mais irritado com a naturalidade com que o outro falava, como se nada de importante estivesse acontecendo. Aquilo realmente irritada o moreno. De verdade.

– O que aconteceu? Você! Foi isso que me aconteceu. Perdeu o juízo? Acha que na sua condição pode simplesmente sair em uma missão? – O loiro ia abrir a boca pra contestar, mas o médico foi mais rápido – Você está fugindo de mim a dias, achou o que? Que não falar no assunto iria resolver o problema?

– Não tem nada de errado com a minha condição, pare de fazer tempestade em copo d’água. Além do mais, é uma missão simples, não acontecerá nada. – McCoy estava começando a falar alto de mais, e coisas de mais, Kirk tinha que encerrar aquele assunto o mais rápido possível, antes que algum passante ouvisse mais do que deveria.

– Pare de me tirar por idiota, Jim! Já disse que isso não funciona mais comigo. Não seja inconsequente, o que acontece se você tiver outro ataque como aquele lá embaixo? O que você vai fazer?

– O que vai fazer sobre o que, Capitão? – Era a voz de Spock à suas costas, e naquele momento Jim sentiu como se uma enorme pedra de gelo estivesse presa em sua garganta. “Oh, merda”. Quanto Spock havia ouvido? Havia sido somente aquela frase? Pois se havia ouvido algumas palavras a mais Jim estava acabado. Não, não podia se entregar tão fácil, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa.

Em um estalo, Kirk girou nos calcanhares, virando-se para o recém-chegado. – Ótima hora para aparecer, Sr.Spock. – Fez o máximo para não parecer ironia – Dr.McCoy insiste para que eu leve pelo menos mais um membro da equipe médica, ele acha que a probabilidade de algum tripulante ter algum tipo de reação alérgica a algum componente da flora do planeta é alta. Você poderia dizer a ele que não é pra tanto? Porque parece que a mim ele não escuta.

O Capitão captou um pequeno movimento de sobrancelhas de Spock, quase imperceptível. Os olhos castanhos do Vulcan foram de Jim para McCoy, depois de volta para Jim. Era quase como se estivesse os sondado, tentando captar cada detalhe não dito (ou dito) daquele pequeno diálogo. A cada milésimo de segundo que o moreno demorava a responder Kirk sentia a pedra de gelo em sua garganta aumentar, espalhando uma sensação álgida por todo seu tórax.

– Sou forçado a concordar com o capitão, Dr.McCoy. Todos os membros da equipe de ciências são bem treinados o suficiente para ter o discernimento de não se expor desnecessariamente a nenhum tipo de alérgeno em potencial. Além disso, estamos levando todo material de segurança necessário, e eu pessoalmente me certificarei que todos o usem. A probabilidade de alguém desenvolver uma crise alérgica séria o suficiente para ser necessário mais de um médico de emergência é inferior a 3,28%. Dados os fatos, sua preocupação é ilógica, Doutor.

O médico assistira ao pequeno discurso do Vulcan quase atônito. Não sabia o que era pior; o descaramento de Kirk ou a facilidade com que Spock acreditara mentira improvisada. Respirou fundo, juntando cada pingo de autocontrole que tinha para não acabar com aquela mentira enquanto ainda era tempo. Enquanto o pior ainda não acontecia.

Os olhos do moreno procuraram mais uma vez os de seu melhor amigo, numa última súplica silenciosa para que algum resquício de autopreservação ainda existisse ali, e o fizesse perceber o tamanho do risco desnecessário a que estava se expondo. Porém, a única coisa que viu pairando pelos olhos azuis era aquela perseverança cega e sem limites, que o outro cismava em ostentar sem medir as consequências. Não era o que McCoy queria ver, não naquele momento, mas não era nada que ele não esperasse.

– Bem, não posso discutir com sua lógica, Spock. Ninguém pode. Vou parar de insistir. – Um sorriso amargo pairou sobre os lábios do médico. Estava vencido, mas não convencido. – Mas fiquei de olho nesse daí, sua saúde pode ser mais fraca do que aparenta. – E sem voltar a se dirigir a Jim, MCCoy se retirou. Algumas pessoas só aprendem que fogo queima quando colocam a mão nele, o médico só esperava que Kirk não se queimasse de mais.

Só quando McCoy já estava a vários passos de distancia que Jim se permitiu sentir alívio. Era uma sensação estranha, porque sabia que o aquela insistência era simplesmente preocupação, e sentia-se um maldito ingrato por ignorá-lo daquela maneira. Mas não tinha outra forma, entregar-se não era uma opção.

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Sr.Spock. Agora que está tudo resolvido, já podemos nos juntar ao resto da equipe. – O loiro já havia dado o primeiro passo em direção à sala de transporte quando Spock o interrompeu.

– Capitão. – O moreno chamou-o, com a voz baixa o suficiente para que somente o loiro pudesse ouvir, mas ainda mais firme do que o usual. Aquele tom não causou uma boa impressão ao capitão do que viria a seguir. Ele tentou evitar os olhos do outro, mas o silêncio se prolongou, e Kirk percebeu que Spock só voltaria a falar quando estabelecessem contato visual. E, a contragosto, as íris azuis procuraram as castanhas.

– Há algo que eu precise saber? – Como o capitão não respondeu, seu primeiro oficial reformulou a pergunta. – Há algo que você queira me contar? – O loiro não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do outro por mais que dois segundos. Não queria dizer nada, não queria ter que encará-lo e ver sua mentira refletida em seus olhos, não queria mais ficar ali. Só queria ir embora.

Mas não podia, e ele tinha plena consciência disso. O que não anulava o fato de que Kirk só querer desaparecer dali, o mais rápido possível.

– Está se referindo ao que McCoy disse? É só maluquice dele, ignore-o. Ele já agia como uma mamãe galinha antes, agora então, nem se fale. – Jim teve que escavar até o inferno de seu autocontrole para conseguir fazer as palavras saírem sem gaguejar. Pra sorrir então, nem dava pra contabilizar tamanho esforço.

O silêncio que se seguiu após seu comentário era tamanho que sua própria respiração parecia alta de mais. Ele podia sentir os olhos do Vulcan sobre ele, quase como se estivessem queimando sua pele, como se pudessem derreter toda a parede de confiança que construíra, chegando à figura pequena e disforme encolhido lá fundo. Era comprometedor, era assustador, era perigoso. Tinha que sair dali.

– Ah, pára! Não encuque com isso você também, pelo amor de Deus. Vamos logo para a sala de transporte, o resto do grupo já deve estar cansado de esperar. – O Capitão não deu tempo de resposta ao Vulcan, apenas se virou e voltou a seguir pelo corredor. Ele não olhou pra trás, mas podia sentir os olhos do de Spock queimando sua nuca por todo o percurso, e tinha a ligeira impressão de que não deixaria de senti-los tão cedo.

~

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Kirk ao chegar à superfície do planeta era que ele tinha cheiro de morango. Era idiota, ele sabia, mas o aroma estava por toda parte e era ridiculamente forte. Ele imaginou, guiado pelo cheiro, que veria bastante vermelho na flora do planeta, mas a verdade foi totalmente oposta. Quase tudo que via era azul. Vários tons de azul, ou verde azulado, ou roxo.

Chekov havia traçado as coordenadas de uma clareira no coração do planeta, em meio a uma vasta floresta, onde parecia haver uma boa variedade de espécimes para serem estudadas. Eles tiveram o cuidado de rastrear as formas de vida animais daquela região, se certificando de descer onde era menos povoado. Não queriam ser surpreendidos por nenhum predador local que pudesse representar algum perigo para a equipe.

Um grupo de cinco pessoas havia sido selecionado para descer, além do Capitão, totalizando seis componentes. Spock havia concordado em trazer dois tripulantes da equipe de ciências, McCoy mandara um médico, e Jim trouxera um membro da equipe de segurança, apenas por garantia.

Assim que chegaram, Jim passou as instruções ao grupo. Iriam se dividir em grupos de dois, para explorar melhor o perímetro. Nenhum grupo deveria se afastar de mais da clareira, e todos deveriam manter seus comunicadores ligados e a atenção ao máximo, e, no caso de qualquer emergência, o Capitão deveria ser o primeiro a ser informado.

A divisão dos pares foi feita baseando-se na ideia de que haveria um componente da equipe de ciências em cada dupla, para que a exploração fosse feita de forma mais eficiente. E antes mesmo que Jim anunciasse as duplas, Spock já pedira permissão para ficar em sua dupla. No primeiro segundo, o Capitão hesitou, mas não teve outra escolha se não ceder. Ele sabia que tentar argumentar com o moreno era perda de tempo e saliva, ele era inflexível quando queria.

E no final das contas, ele não tinha o que temer. Nada iria acontecer, eles só iriam recolher amostras. Apenas isso, não é?

Ignorando momentâneos pensamentos negativos, Jim anunciou que os grupos já poderiam tomar seus respectivos caminhos. Ele e Spock pegaram o caminho da direita, onde a mata não parecia tão densa, o que facilitaria a locomoção.

O Vulcan trazia uma maleta consigo, onde guardava pequenas amostras de quase todas as espécies de plantas que encontravam pelo caminho, e de tempos em tempos Kirk ouvia-o murmurar algum “Fascinante”. Em uma das vezes se sentiu inclinado a perguntar o porquê das plantas serem tão magníficas, mas ao pensar no tamanho do discurso que ouviria acabou por desistir e ficar apenas apreciando a paisagem. Sorte sua que havia muito para se olhar.

No aspecto estético, Kirk podia dizer que aquele planeta era realmente fascinante. As árvores tinham troncos tão grossos que deveriam ser necessárias, no mínimo, quatro pessoas para abraça-los completamente, e deveriam ter em torno de 15 metros de altura. Suas copas eram cheias, e os galhos de uma árvore se entrelaçavam com os das outras, como se formassem um único organismo. Lá de cima, despencavam vários cipós, ou algo parecido com isso, que caiam como uma cachoeira, quase tocando o chão. Os troncos eram em geral de um tom um pouco mais escuro que azul petróleo, os cipós eram azul aço, e iam clareando conforme se aproximavam do chão, chegando quase ao azul bebê. E as folhas tinham tantos tons de azul que era impossível contar, Kirk ficou tonto só de tentar.

Havia outros espécimes de plantas enroscadas aos troncos das árvores, se assemelhando a parasitas, e algumas exibiam flores de quase um metro de diâmetro. E essas não se restringiam apenas aos tons de azul, existiam em quase todas as cores. O loiro chegara a achar até mesmo uma quase vermelha, com respingos de laranja. Ele descobrira, inclusive, que o cheiro de morango vinha de um tipo dessas flores.

Já haviam caminhado quase um km, que era o limite de afastamento da clareira que Kirk estipulara no início da missão, quando o loiro percebeu que a iluminação estava aumentando conforme caminhavam, e aumentando rápido. Spock não pareceu dar muita atenção, parecia mais interessado em uma colônia de espécimes de plantas que encontrara com tentáculos móveis e fluorescentes que nasciam de dentro do tronco de algumas árvores.

A nordeste de onde estavam, uma luz forte adentrava pelo espaço entre os troncos das árvores, e a curiosidade de Jim estava começando a pinicar de mais para não checar o que era. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar de mais, a voz de Spock quebrou o silêncio da floresta.

– Atenção ao chão, Capitão! De acordo com as coordenadas, haverá uma depressão poucos metros da frente. – O moreno já estava quase atrás de si quando disse aquilo, e Kirk quase deu um pulo com a fala repentina, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

– Pode deixar. – Se resumiu a responder, continuando a caminhar. Alguns passos à frente, e a luz se tornou forte de mais para seus olhos. Apertou-os, tentando bloquear a fonte da luz com as mãos, sem ter muito sucesso. Demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a claridade, para então poder ver onde estavam.

A primeira coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi o chão, ou a falta dele. A menos de três metros a frente de onde seus pés estavam a terra batida se transformava em rocha, curvando-se erraticamente quase 90 graus para baixo. Vários metros abaixo de onde se encontravam, estendia-se por muitos quilômetros um lago de águas turvas, de coloração esverdeada. Até onde seus olhos alcançavam a depressão de terra seguia a margem do lago, formando uma cratera com seu formato. A vegetação continuava se estendendo até o horizonte no nível superior a cratera, como uma gigantesca manta azul cobrindo a superfície do planeta. Dois sois brilhantes decoravam o céu, quase livre de nuvens, e seus reflexos tremulavam sobre a superfície do lago.

Kirk se distraíra demasiadamente com a paisagem para notar que um “Uau” escapara por seus lábios entreabertos.

– Deve ser uma visão esteticamente agradável para humanos. Observando de modo geral, e Ignorando a diferença de coloração, a flora e as constituições geográficas são bem semelhantes às terrestres. – O loiro demorou a notar que Spock estava falando consigo, e quando foi procurá-lo com os olhos o encontrou agachado junto a uma das últimas árvores antes do penhasco, analisando mais uma das plantas dos tentáculos. Kirk ainda estava na dúvida se aquilo era realmente uma planta, na verdade.

– As diferenças também podem ser agradáveis, Spock. E sim, é uma bela visão. – Seu tom era bem ameno, e um discreto sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao fixar o olhar sobre o outro.

– O senhor deve estar ciente de que raramente elas são interpretadas dessa forma, Capitão. – O Vulcan já havia removido mais uma pequena amostra de um tentáculo da planta, e observava, segurando-a com uma espécie de pinça, que ela perdia a coloração fluorescente ao ser removida.

Tão repentinamente como apareceu, o sorriso do Capitão morria em seus lábios, ao perceber que, sem querer, aquele assunto poderia tocar em velhas feridas. Não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a vida de Spock antes de se conhecerem, mas sabia que ele era híbrido, e que provavelmente sofreu algum tipo de preconceito durante a vida por consequência disso.

O loiro resmungou um discreto “hm” em confirmação, mas não prolongou o assunto. Desviou sua atenção para a beira do penhasco, pensando em alguma forma de não deixar a conversa morrer. Alguns segundos se arrastaram enquanto o silêncio pairava entre os dois, sem ter mais para onde olhar, os orbes azuis de Jim seguiram uma folha com formato de estrela ser carregada pela brisa até escorregar pelas pedras, sumindo a beira do penhasco.

Captou pelo canto dos olhos quando Spock se levantou de onde estava, após guardar a amostra do espécime na maleta. O moreno passou algum tempo olhando para o lago, depois para as encostas do penhasco, parecendo pensativo.

– O que foi? – Kirk perguntou, seguindo o olhar do outro.

– Pensei que seria bom conseguir uma amostra de água, mas não parece haver nenhuma passagem sem ser pelo desfiladeiro, e isso dificulta o acesso ao lago. – O loiro esticou o pescoço, na tentativa de ver um pouco mais das paredes rochosas do penhasco. Notou que alguns metros abaixo, ele não era tão íngreme.

– Talvez se pegarmos um daqueles cipós de antes, poderíamos usar como corda pra descer. Não parece ser tão alto. – Ele se aproximou um passo para ver melhor, ignorando o calafrio que surgia no fundo de seu estômago. O limite da rocha estava a menos de um metro, mas ainda não conseguia ver com clareza.

– Não vejo necessidade, Capitão. Posso pedir que me transportasse diretamente para lá amanhã.

– Porque deixar para amanhã o que podemos fazer hoje? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. Segurou-se com uma das mãos na árvore mais próxima da borda da rocha, e esguichou o corpo para frente, os pés a 20 centímetros do limite. A visão lhe deu vertigem, mas estava obstinado a ignorá-la e a todos e qualquer outro comportamento estranho de sua mente. – Olha, deve ter no máximo uns 12 metros, da pra descer sim.

Já não se tratava mais da amostra de água, ou de não deixar para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje. Era pessoal. Era Kirk tentando provar mais uma vez a si mesmo que não tinha medo. Mas ele tinha, e isso só o deixava mais apavorado e fincado a tarefa de provar a si mesmo o contrário.

– Eu insisto que não há necessidade, Capitão. Por favor, afaste-se da borda. – Spock já havia deixado a maleta no chão e se aproximava do outro com uma cautela incomum, o que levou Kirk a franzir as sobrancelhas em estranhamento.

– O que foi? Não é como se eu fosse... – Suas palavras se interromperam quando sua mão, a que apoiava na árvore, fora agarrada por algo viscoso sem aviso prévio. Não havia notado antes que a árvore onde colorara a mão era repleta das mesmas plantas com tentáculos que Spock estudava anteriormente. Seu coração deu um salto tão grande em seu peito que era como se quisesse sair por sua boca. Um palavrão alto escapava por seus lábios enquanto, no susto, retirava rapidamente a mão da árvore e dava um passo para trás, esquecendo-se que atrás de si não havia mais chão.

Chegou a ver Spock correr em sua direção, mas tudo acontecera rápido de mais. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, suas costas se chocavam contra a rocha sólida e ele rolava penhasco abaixo. Encolheu-se o máximo que conseguia, protegendo o rosto das consecutivas pancadas que seu corpo recebia. Já havia rolado quase até a margem do lago quando caiu sobre algo que interrompeu seu percurso, algo sólido, mas que pareceu quebrar diante da força com que se chocara com ele. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo ainda parecia rodar insuportavelmente envolta de si.

Durante toda a queda Kirk tinha se esquecido de como respirara, e só naquele momento parecia que seus pulmões davam permissão para que o ar entrasse; e ele entrou tão rápido e com tanta força que parecia que sua caixa torácica iria expandir até além dos limites humanos. Ele tossiu dolorosamente, sentindo seus músculos começarem a tremer e se retesar.

– Capitão! O senhor está ferido?! – Conseguiu distinguir a voz de Spock em meio a zunido que seus tímpanos produziam, e quando abriu os olhos para procura-lo via três dele orbitando sobre a borda do paredão de terra. Chegou a abrir a boca para respondê-lo, mas nenhum som queria deixar sua garganta. Cerrou os punhos, tentando regular seu ritmo respiratório apenas o suficiente para que pudesse falar.

– Capitão, está me ouvindo? – A voz estava mais alta agora, e Kirk teve que se concentrar ao máximo para conseguir responder.

– Estou...Estou bem, Spock. – Sua voz soou tão baixa que se Spock não pudesse contar com sua audição Vulcan, não o teria ouvido. Kirk teve que dar uma rápida olhada para seu corpo para conferir se realmente estava bem, pois não sabia se podia confiar somente em sua sensibilidade. Notou que seu uniforme estava rasgado em alguns pontos dos braços, e nesses pontos havia algumas escoriações, mas nada muito grave. A pior delas estava em seu joelho esquerdo, que exibia uma bela queimadura por atrito, que só naquele momento o loiro percebia estar bem dolorida. Havia mais alguns pequenos arranhões distribuídos por seu corpo, mas nenhum deles era significativo, então podia considerar que estava “bem”. Apenas fisicamente, pois sua cabeça ainda estava uma bagunça.

– Espere um minuto, vou procurar algo para trazê-lo para cima. – Dizendo isso, o Vulcan sumiu por entre as árvores, nem ao menos dando tempo para o loiro responder.

– Só não demore muito, por favor. – As palavras escaparam por seus lábios sem permissão, enquanto o Capitão esfregava as mãos pelos braços, olhando em volta. Não havia motivo para aflição, ele estava completamente sozinho ali. Não havia nada além de pedras, terra e água a sua volta. Não havia nada com que se preocupar. Nada a temer.

Poucos minutos depois, Kirk sentiu uma vontade aterradora de se mover. Ficar ali, sentando, olhando para aquele paredão de rochas só conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais agoniado. Apoiou a mão esquerda no chão para tentar se levantar, mas só conseguiu afundá-la numa poça de um líquido estranhamente viscoso. Retirou a mão num segundo. – Mas que droga é essa? – Perguntou, mas para si mesmo, enquanto examinava o líquido. Ele era translúcido, mas levemente amarelado e, na verdade, ele estava praticamente sentado no meio de uma poça do líquido.

O loiro se levantou mais rápido do que achava que conseguia. Os olhos azuis procuraram pela fonte do fluido, sendo guiados até as “pedras” que interromperam sua queda. Elas eram quase da mesma coloração que o solo, diferenciando apenas em algumas manchas amareladas. Estavam amontoadas em um grupo de oito, cada uma deveria ter quase um 40 centímetros de altura, mas a parte estranha era que tinham um formato perfeitamente oval, e a superfície lisa de mais para serem simples rochas. Uma delas estava com várias rachaduras, e era por ela que vazava o líquido amarelado que já fazia uma poça de quase um metro.

– Oh, merda. – Eram ovos. Ele havia caído exatamente encima de um maldito ninho, e pelo tamanho dos ovos, não era de um animal pequeno. Kirk não sabia praticamente nada sobre as formas de vida daquele planeta, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela mãe não deixaria seu ninho tão desprotegido se pretendesse se afastar de mais dele.

Puxou o comunicador de seu cinto, tentando obter algum contato com Spock, mas era inútil; o comunicador não funcionava. Kirk resmungou mais um palavrão, fechando o aparelho. Provavelmente ele havia sido danificado durante sua queda.

– Spock! Onde você está? – Tentou grita, e quando não ouviu uma resposta seus olhos passaram a procurar desesperadamente por uma forma de subir pela parede rochosa, não encontrando nenhuma. Tentar escalar seria esforço inútil, pois não havia lugares onde pudesse apoiar as mãos ou pés, a rocha parecia muito gasta.

E novamente o ar parecia denso de mais para adentrar seus pulmões sem uma dolorosa resistência. Suas mãos voaram para sua nuca, apertando, as unhas raspando contra o couro cabeludo enquanto suas íris andavam de um lado ao outro, procurando um caminho que sabia que não iria encontrar.

O medo se esgueirava, sutil e indecorosamente, se libertando das frágeis correntes com as quais o capitão o havia aprisionado, e logo já se entremeava por sua consciência. Já não conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes com clareza. A única coisa que havia em sua mente era a desesperadora vontade de sair dali. Podia sentir o controle escorrer por entre seus dedos como se fosse um líquido ainda mais ralo que água.

E foi então que ouviu o suave som de movimentos da superfície da água. Baixo como um sussurro e rápido com um estalar de dedos, mas penetrou os tímpanos de Kirk com a força de uma bomba. O som se repetiu poucos segundos depois, só que dessa vez mais alto e contínuo, exatamente as costas do loiro. Algo estava saindo da água, ele tinha certeza disso.

Um calafrio desceu por sua nuca e se espalhou por seu abdômen, congelando tudo em seu caminho. Engoliu em seco, apertando os olhos com força enquanto sua mente tentava vencer a densa névoa do pânico e pensar em algo coerente.

Seus pés se moveram sem que se desse conta, e logo já estava se virando de frente para a fonte do som. Vagarosamente, a criatura começava a entrar em seu campo de visão. Primeiramente era só uma mancha negra disforme surgindo a beira do lago, mas logo Kirk já conseguia distinguir melhor sua silhueta.

A primeira coisa que notou foram os olhos, grandes olhos amarelos que reluziam contra a luz do sol, destacando-se escandalosamente do resto do corpo, que era predominantemente negro. Seu corpo de assemelhava ao de uma salamandra, com a diferença do comprimento das patas que pareciam mais alongadas e que, aparentemente, ele era todo coberto por escamas. Sua cabeça era levemente triangular, e de seu topo despontavam três elevações pontiagudas com formato de chifres, cobertos pelas mesmas escamas do resto do corpo, com a diferença que essas pareciam bem maiores e mais ameaçadoras. Algumas dessas elevações se estendiam pela linha da coluna do animal, mas em tamanho menor do que as da cabeça, e Kirk não conseguia ver se elas iam até o final de sua calda, pois parte dela ainda estava dentro da água.

Ele ainda não havia se revelado por inteiro, e seu corpo já media cerca de quatro metros de comprimento e dois de altura, no mínimo.

O animal aproximou-se de seu ninho, o som que fazia ao farejá-lo soando perfeitamente audível. Não demorou a chegar até o ovo rachado, e nele ficou. Cheirou-o por um tempo considerável, depois o empurrou com a cabeça, emitindo alguns ruídos que Kirk não conseguiu identificar como nada que já tivesse ouvido na vida. Depois de empurrar o ovo por mais algumas vezes, o animal parou de se mover e ficou em completo silêncio.

O silêncio se estendeu por quase meio minuto, quando foi abruptamente cortado por um silvo estridente que fez todo o corpo do capitão sacudir em um violento tremor. Em reflexo, um de seus pés moveu-se para trás defensivamente, e só aquele movimento foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção da criatura. Os olhos cor de âmbar fixaram-se na figura do loiro, apertando-se em puro ódio, enquanto a boca do animal se abria para revelar várias fileiras de dentes pontiagudos.

Seu phaser estava preso ao cinto, a míseros centímetros de distância de seus dedos. Poderia tê-lo pego quando a criatura saia do lago; poderia tê-lo pego enquanto ela farejava seus ovos; poderia tê-lo pego enquanto ela silvava; poderia tê-lo pego a qualquer momento, como poderia pegá-lo agora. Mas não pegou, e não iria pegar.

Não conseguia se mover.

Sua mente era uma folha de livro manchada de tinta preta; as palavras escritas eram como todo seu conhecimento, sua perícia, seu instinto e sua coerência, e a tinta era o medo. Quanto mais tentava limpar a tinta para ler o que estava escrito, mais manchada a folha ficava.

Seus olhos enxergavam o animal se aproximar de si como em câmera lenta, mas na verdade, Kirk já não via mais absolutamente nada. Sua cabeça era uma confusão de memórias sombrias, e ele podia sentir os dedos gelados da morte roçando novamente por sua nuca, exatamente como sentira na câmara. Porém dessa vez não havia o par de olhos castanhos, não havia palavras de conforto, não havia uma mão próxima a sua.

Não havia nada, e o vazio era enlouquecedor.

A criatura já estava a menos de um metro de distância de Jim, preparando-se para fechar seus dentes em torno do corpo do loiro quando algo a atingiu. Um tiro de phaser atingiu-a bem na cabeça, e o animal urrou de dor enquanto movia desesperadamente o local atingido, completamente desorientado.

– Capitão, afaste-se! – Spock gritou, enquanto preparava seu phaser para atirar novamente sobre o animal. Mas não havia sido rápido o suficiente, e em um dos movimentos com a cabeça a criatura atingira Kirk, atirando-o a vários metros de distância de onde estava.

Spock não esperou mais nem um segundo para atirar novamente, e tão logo foi acertado o animal tombou para o lado, inconsciente. Os olhos castanhos do Vulcan procuraram onde seu capitão havia caído, achando a quatro ponto sete metros de distância de onde o corpo do animal caíra.

O Vulcan desceu pelo penhasco sem pensar duas vezes, ignorando as escoriações que resoltaram desse ato. Correu até seu capitão e encontrou-o sentado com as pernas estendidas, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto tremia descontroladamente. Havia um corte de dois centímetros na parte superior esquerda de seu couro cabelo, e o sangue escorria em uma cascata vermelha pela lateral de sua testa, mas ele não parecia nem ao menos ter tomado consciência do ferimento.

O moreno se ajoelhou em frente a seu capitão, imediatamente chegando o ferimento em sua cabeça. Constatando que a hemorragia não era de vital importância, portanto não era ela a responsável pelo aparente colapso de Jim.

– Capitão, o que aconteceu?

Gemidos curtos escapavam pelos lábios de Jim por entre as fortes lufadas de ar, seu ritmo respiratório estava oito vezes acima da velocidade normal e Spock suspeitava que o ritmo cardíaco encontrava-se ainda pior. Ele estava em completamente fora de si, e o Vulcan sabia que precisava fazê-lo voltar ao normal antes que tivesse uma síncope.

Ele tocou os ombros de Jim, na intenção de chamar sua atenção com o contato, e a intensidade das emoções que sentiu irradiar dele foi tão forte que emitiu algo semelhante a um choque elétrico através de seus braços. Mesmo através da manga do uniforme, Spock podia sentir o desespero desenfreado de seu capitão.

– Capitão, está me ouvindo? Você precisa se acalmar, precisa respirar com calma. – A voz de Spock tentava soar o mais clara possível, mas não parecia estar surtindo efeito algum. O rosto de seu capitão estava a um palmo de distância do seu, completamente sem cor, e ele podia ver as pupilas contraídas e a falta de brilho nos olhos azuis. Aquilo estava ficando muito sério, e Spock tinha que tomar uma providência antes que tivesse que envolver outro membro da tripulação naquilo.

Ele lembrou que em casos de crises de pânico como aquela, violência comumente era uma forma eficaz de interromper a crise. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram quase imperceptivelmente com a ideia, definitivamente não era algo que lhe agradava, mas não tinha tempo para sentimentalismo.

Sem hesitar, o moreno ergueu a mão direita e acertou-a na face de seu capitão. O golpe virou o rosto do loiro para o outro lado, mas essa foi a única reação que conseguira arrancar dele. Seu estado continuava inalterado. Mas Spock não se permitiu se arrepender, também não tinha tempo para isso.

Jim estava totalmente imerso nos terrores de sua mente, e a única forma de tirá-lo de lá era de dentro para fora.

Aquela altura, só restava a Spock uma única opção.

Aproximou-se novamente do corpo trêmulo a sua frente, pousando suavemente sua mão direita sobre o local que antes havia batido, sentindo a pele fria ao toque. Encarou mais uma vez os desfocados olhos azuis antes de posicionar seus dedos nos pontos de fusão, recalculando as probabilidades de aquilo dar certo. Contatando estar acima de 60%, ele fundiu suas mentes.

A primeira coisa que Spock sentiu foi um frio aterrador. Um frio que parecia vir do fundo de sua alma, congelando seus ossos, seus órgãos e até o ar que respirava. Depois o medo, sombrio e sorrateiro, agarrando-lhe os pés, como se quisesse impedi-lo de se mover, paralisá-lo completamente. E então veio a solidão, engolindo-o numa densa nuvem negra, isolando-o de toda e qualquer luz.

E tudo isso vinha da mente de Kirk.

Era tudo tão forte que a conexão ameaçou se partir, e Spock precisou de todo seu controle Vulcan para mate-la estável. Porém aquilo não duraria muito tempo se não fizesse algo para controlar a situação.

Spock demorou a perceber que a mente de Kirk projetava um oceano em volta dele, com densas águas geladas e sombrias. E seu capitão estava em algum lugar ali, precisava encontrá-lo.

“Capitão, está me ouvindo agora?”

As palavras soavam como se tivessem calor próprio, tentando dissipar todo aquele frio desesperador. Sentiu-as ecoando envolta de si até desaparecerem, mas nenhuma resposta da mente de seu capitão.

“Jim, onde você está?”

Tentou novamente, com mais vontade, emitindo sua presença o máximo que conseguia. Dessa vez não ficou sem resposta. Em algum lugar abaixo de si, ele viu um ponto luminoso. Era fraco, mas seu brilho era inegavelmente existente.

Spock nadou por alguns metros e percebeu ser um tênue fio luminoso, não uma luz propriamente dita. Seguiu-o, e quanto mais nadava, mais frio e sombrio o ambiente ficava.

E quanto tudo estava completamente negro a sua volta, a figura de Kirk surgiu em seu campo de visão. Ele estava flutuando alguns poucos metros abaixo de si, enquanto filetes de alguma matéria escura enrolavam-se por seu corpo, puxando-o ainda mais para baixo.

Spock tentou se aproximar, mais foi repelido violentamente pela matéria.

“Deixe-me ajudá-lo.”

Concentrou-se em enviar todo o conforto que conseguia através da projeção de suas palavras. Tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, cautelosamente.

“Você precisa abrir os olhos, Jim.”

Ainda havia resistência, mas Spock estava conseguindo se aproximar. Quando faltava apenas um metro para alcançá-lo, o moreno estendeu sua mão.

“Eu estou aqui, você não está sozinho. Deixe-me alcança-lo.”

Foi necessário apenas um singelo resvalar de dedos entre ambos para que toda aquela escuridão se dissipasse numa intensa onda de luz, calor e algo que poderia ser chamado de conforto.

No segundo seguinte, eles estavam de volta à beira do lago em Betazed IV. Kirk abrira os olhos abruptamente, não se lembrando de quando os havia fechado, dando de cara com o rosto de Spock ainda perto do seu. Os dedos do Vulcan hesitavam em deixar os pontos de fusão.

– Capitão?

– Estou aqui, Spock. – A resposta veio entremeada pela rápida e sôfrega respiração de Kirk, e foi só então que o moreno se permitiu retirar a mão do rosto de seu capitão. Ele se afastou logo depois, dando espaço para que o loiro pudesse se concentrar em desacelerar sua respiração.

Ainda foram necessários alguns minutos para que Kirk conseguisse se acalmar o suficiente pra se por de pé.

– O senhor está bem o suficiente para voltarmos? – Spock perguntou, observando atentamente o estado de seu capitão.

– Sim. – A resposta veio firme, apesar de, internamente, Kirk não ter certeza de nada.

O conforto que Spock havia enviado para ele durante a fusão ainda estava lá, e ele era o único responsável por Kirk ter recobrado o controle de sua própria consciência. Mas junto com isso, havia a constatação de algo terrível. Algo que ele havia trabalhado arduamente para esconder por todos aqueles dias, e que agora havia sido deliberadamente revelado.

Ouviu o som característico do comunicador, e em seguia a voz de seu primeiro oficial. – Spock para Enterprise. Preparem a sala de transporte. Contatem o Dr. McCoy, o Capitão está ferido.

Spock sabia. Spock sabia de tudo.


	4. The crumbling

Quando Jim e Spock foram energizados para a sala de transporte, McCoy já estava lá. O capitão não precisava olhá-lo para saber o quão dura estava sua expressão, nem tinha coragem para tal. Não depois de ter ignorado todos os avisos do médico indiscriminadamente, insistido em sua infantil ideia de que ignorar era superar.

Jim desceu da plataforma de transporte com os olhos baixos e passos arrastados. Seu corpo ainda sentia a fraqueza causada pela crise de pânico, além da dor muscular resultante da pancada do animal. Porém, o que realmente lhe dilacerava por dentro tudo que sua inconsequência iria desencadear.

Durante todo o tempo que Jim levou para chegar até a porta da sala, onde McCoy o esperava, eles se mantiveram em silêncio absoluto.

– Você também deveria passar na enfermaria, Spock. – O médico foi quem quebrou o silêncio, enquanto já encaminhava Jim para o corredor.

– Não há tempo, Doutor. Ainda devo voltar à superfície do planeta para reunir as equipes de pesquisa antes de voltar à nave.

– Pois então passe lá quando voltar. – Spock demorou alguns segundos para perceber do que realmente o médico estava falando.

McCoy ainda ficou na sala para receber um pequeno aceno de cabeça como resposta, para depois finalmente sair pelo corredor, com Kirk em seu encalço.

Durante todo o percurso até a enfermaria, a única coisa que Jim via eram seus sapatos, sujos pela terra acobreada do planeta, sendo colocados um a frente do outro conforme ele caminhava. Sua cabeça não parava de remoer o que tinha acontecido na beira do lago; a forma como ele tinha se deixado desesperar tão facilmente, o risco que havia corrido, e a maneira como Spock havia descoberto seu problema.

Por mais que não soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo consigo, Kirk sabia que Spock tinha percebido que havia algo muito errado com ele. Já haviam passado tempo suficiente servindo juntos para o Vulcan perceber que aquela estava longe de ser uma atitude normal para seu capitão. Na verdade, não precisa nem mesmo ter passado tanto tempo com Jim para perceber isso.

– Sente-se ai, você vai precisar de pontos nessa cabeça. – McCoy deu dois tapinhas numa das biobed* vazias da enfermaria e o loiro sentou-se nela logo depois, enquanto o doutor pegava alguns equipamentos que iria usar.

– Posso ajudar em algo, Dr.McCoy? – Uma enfermeira perguntou, solicitamente.

– Não, pode ir. Eu cuido disso. – Depois da forma ríspida como o médico chefe lhe respondeu, a enfermeira apenas concordou brevemente, deixando-os sozinhos na enfermaria.

McCoy voltou para a biobed onde Kirk estava carregando uma mesa de sutura com vários equipamentos. Ele parou em frente a seu capitão, e depois de checa-lo brevemente com seu tricoder começou a limpar e suturar seus ferimentos.

Por vários minutos nenhum deles disse uma única palavra.

Jim continuou sendo tragado pelo inferno interior de seus problemas, enquanto McCoy tentava descobrir se a vontade que tinha era de consolar ou xingar seu amigo. O médico ainda não havia decidido a resposta quando terminara de cuidar dos ferimentos de Jim.

– Pronto, acabou. – Anunciou ao término do último curativo. McCoy virou-se para guardas todas as coisas que havia pegado em seus respectivos lugares, e quanto se voltou para Jim ele estava exatamente na mesma posição que estava antes. O médico deixou escapar um suspiro audível, recostando-se na maca onde o loiro estava.

– Eu odeio dizer isso, e sei que não é algo que você goste de ouvir, mas...

– “Eu te avisei”. Eu sei, obrigado por me lembrar. – Kirk terminou a frase por ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo, evitando o local com o curativo. McCoy revirou os olhos.

– O que foi que aconteceu naquele lugar, afinal? Seus sinais vitais ficaram loucos do nada, eu tentei falar com você pelo comunicador, mas ele estava mudo. Fui obrigado a ligar para Spock para avisar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com você.

– Resumindo bastante; eu caí de um penhasco, e enquanto Spock tinha ido procurar algo para me tirar de lá eu fui atacado por um animal enorme. – Kirk forçou a mandíbula antes de continuar. – Eu tive uma crise de pânico e não consegui me mover. Teria morrido se Spock não tivesse aparecido e tonteado a coisa.

– Oh, merda. – McCoy passou a mão na testa, nitidamente preocupado. – Eu não sabia que havia chegado a esse ponto, Jim.

O capitão ficou em silêncio novamente, seus cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos enquanto as mãos cobriam o rosto tenso. Seus dentes estavam trincados com tanta força que chegava a doer.

– Não quero te dar sermão, mas você percebeu agora que o que está acontecendo com você não pode ser simplesmente ignorado? Poderíamos ter evitado tudo isso se você tivesse me ouvido.

Só queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco e desaparecer, e o moreno só estava piorando essa vontade.

– Já entendi, Bones. Mas já foi, já aconteceu, merda. – A voz do capitão era arrastada e o cansaço era nítido. Estava exausto. Exausto de ouvir, de fingir, de sentir, de tudo.

– Você sabe que, agora que o duende sabe que há algo acontecendo com você, não vai mais poder fugir, não é?

– Eu sei. – E como Kirk sabia disso. Cada neurônio seu fazia questão de lembra-lo, incansavelmente, a cada segundo desde que deixaram Betazed VI.

– O que você pretende fazer sobre isso?

– Olha, podemos ter essa conversa mais tarde? Minha cabeça parece que pesa 100 quilos. – McCoy torceu o nariz, em dúvida se Kirk estava realmente se sentindo mal ou se só queria fugir mais um pouco. Ele estava inclinado a acreditar que era um pouco dos dois.

– Ok, tudo bem, vá lá. – O médico se desencostou da maca onde estava, aproximando-se de Jim apenas para dar-lhe um leve tapinha em seu ombro, o que o fez direcionar os olhos azuis a McCoy. Tendo a atenção do outro, o moreno continuou. – Vou te dar dispensa médica pelo resto do dia, mas fique sabendo que de amanhã essa conversa não passa. – E depois de um aceno de cabeça, ele acompanhou com os olhos seu capitão deixar a enfermaria.

~

1.3 horas depois, Spock apareceu na enfermaria. O Vulcan atravessou a porta principal com os braços bem presos atrás das costas, e a primeira coisa que fez for procurar pelos leitos pela figura de seu capitão. Todas as macas estavam vazias, a enfermaria em si estaria vazia se não fosse por uma enfermeira que distraidamente organizava medicamentos em uma das prateleiras, mas que se virou para ele ao ouvir o som característico da abertura da porta.

– Oh, Comandante, Dr.McCoy estava esperando o senhor. Ele está na sala dele, quer que eu o chame?

– Não há necessidade, eu mesmo irei até lá. – E antes mesmo de jovem lhe responder, ele já havia se dirigido a sala de McCoy. Tocou no pequeno monitor ao lado da porta, para que sua presença fosse anunciada. Imediatamente depois ele pode ouvir a voz do médico chefe pelo auto-falante.

– McCoy Aqui.

– É Spock, Doutor. – A porta foi aberta logo em seguida, dando espaço para que Spock entrasse. McCoy estava sentado á sua mesa, e sua atenção parecia estar bem presa por seu computador e PADD sobre ela.

– Sente-se. – O médico indicou a cadeira vaga do outro lado de sua mesa, logo em frente a si. O Vulcan ponderou por um segundo antes de aceitar o convite, sentando-se logo em seguida com a postura reta, deixando que suas mãos repousassem sobre suas pernas. Assim que o primeiro oficial se sentou McCoy desligou seu PADD, colocando-o de lado, para enfim virar-se para ele. Uma respiração longa e cansada escapou por seus lábios antes de começar a falar.

– Não me sinto nem um pouco confortável falando sobre isso, ainda mais com você. Mas não há condições disso ser adiado, principalmente depois do que aconteceu nessa missão. – McCoy fez uma pausa, ponderando sobre as palavras que iria usar. A última coisa que queria era que fizesse as coisas parecerem piores do que são, até porque elas já estavam ruins o suficiente. – Jim não está nada bem, e isso não é de hoje. Essa crise de pânico foi apenas um sinal de que ele está chegando perto de seu limite.

– Eu já havia notado mudanças comportamentais no capitão desde o início da missão de cinco anos, mas confesso que não havia imaginado que tomaria tamanha proporção. – O Vulcan estreitou quase imperceptivelmente os olhos na direção do médico ao continuar. – Você tinha tomado conhecimento de algum fato relevante antes dessa missão, Doutor?

– Houve um incidente no refeitório, há dois dias atrás. Jim tomou um susto tão grande com uma brincadeira de alguns novatos que eu tive que dar-lhe calmantes para que voltasse ao normal. Mas antes disso eu já havia notado que ele não parecia estar dormindo direito, tinha algumas mudanças estranhas no humor, alguns comportamentos que não eram característicos dele. Antes que me culpe, eu tentei avisá-lo que não era seguro se expor a uma missão nesse momento, mas, para variar, ele não me ouviu. – McCoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito, recostando-se na cadeira, aflito. Observou o Vulcan ficar em completo silêncio, enquanto parecia estar pensando, buscando em suas memórias os acontecimentos daquele dia.

Spock se lembrava daquele dia no refeitório com clareza. Ele havia notado o comportamento anormal de Jim naquela ocasião, e havia tentado procurá-lo mais tarde com a intenção de, de alguma forma, perguntar sobre os motivos daquele incidente. Porém, por alguma razão indefinida, ele não perguntara.

– Eu deveria ter sido avisado sobre suas preocupações, Doutor. Se o capitão, por alguma razão, não estiver mais em condições psicológicas de exercer suas atividades eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber. – McCoy franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o “Não estiver mais em condições psicológicas de exercer suas atividades”, ele sabia que era exatamente essa frase que aterrorizava Jim e o fizera guardar seus sintomas para si durante todo esse tempo.

– Jim me fez prometer que eu não iria contar para ninguém, droga. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele, dá pra ver nitidamente que ele está sofrendo, e nós nem imaginamos o quanto. Ele morreu, você se lembra disso? Da pra imaginar como isso pode ter afetado a cabeça dele?

– Sim, eu me lembro. - Os olhos castanhos de Spock se desviaram para algum ponto da mesa de McCoy quando ele citou da morte de Jim. Nunca iria se esqueceria daquele dia, por mais que quisesse. Aquilo o afetara mais do que sua metade Vulcan lhe permitia admitir. – Eu estou ciente de todos esses fatos, Dr.McCoy. Mas alguma providência precisa ser tomada.

– Eu sei disso. Já havia sugerido a Jim entrar em contato com uma colega minha que trabalha com tratamento de transtornos psicólogos, pois apesar de não ser a minha área, eu acredito que os sintomas de Jim, juntamente com seu histórico, se encaixam perfeitamente em transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Mas ele quase me deu um soco quando sugeri isso, e depois começou a fugir de mim a qualquer custo.

– O tratamento é sem dúvida opção mais lógica, se esse for realmente o caso. Não entendo o motivo da recusa do capitão.

McCoy apoiou os cotovelos sobre sua mesa, cruzando suas mãos juntas antes de apoiar levemente o queixo sobre elas. O motivo de Jim recusar o tratamento era claro pra qualquer ser humano normal, mas não era de se surpreender que Spock não reconhecesse esse tipo de sentimento.

– Ora Spock, nem todo mundo é uma máquina como você. – O Vulcan franziu as sobrancelhas com o comentário maldoso do médico, mas ignorou-o, deixando-o continuar. – Ele está com medo. Qualquer um ficaria, no lugar dele.

– Medo é ilógico, Doutor. O capitão precisa do tratamento adequado, pois sem ele se tornará um perigo não só pra sua integridade física e mental, como para o sucesso da missão. Precisamos intervir. – O médico sabia que Spock tinha razão, mas algo na forma fria e impessoal que ele proferia aquilo lhe causava um incômodo significativo. Respirou profundamente, deixando que sua mão esquerda caísse sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra servia de apoio para sua testa.

– E o que você sugere que façamos? Ele vai precisar de um afastamento para o tratamento, e acredite, ele nunca vai concordar em deixar a Enterprise, mesmo que provisoriamente.

– Sendo essa a única solução viável, ele terá de aceitar. Falarei com ele pessoalmente e o farei entender. – Spock parecia determinado, e McCoy não tinha uma boa impressão de onde isso iria dar.

Mas realmente, não havia outra solução. O médico ainda pensou um pouco, antes de finalmente concordar.

– É, se é a única coisa que podemos fazer. – Ele torceu o canto inferior dos lábios, vencido. – Mas por favor, vá com calma. Não acredito que eu estou te pedindo isso, mas tente ser um pouco sensível uma vez em sua vida. O estado emocional de Jim está terrivelmente delicado, talvez até mais do que pensamos.

– Farei o possível. – Spock disse, ignorando a referência pejorativa a sua suposta “insensibilidade” subentendida naquela frase. – Agora se me permite, devo me retirar. Ainda há muito trabalho a ser feito na ponte com a ausência do capitão. – O médico assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, e logo em seguida Spock deixou a sua sala.

~

O turno de Spock acabava precisamente ás 20 horas, no horário da nave. Ainda permanecera mais algum tempo na ponte em função de alguns dados a mais que tivera que computar sobre o planeta, para só depois de quase uma hora se dirigir ao refeitório. Não passara nem quarenta minutos lá, estava anormalmente vazio para o horário, e a falta de filas para os replicadores diminuía consideravelmente o tempo de permanência do Vulcan no recinto.

Eram exatamente 21 horas e 4 minutos quando ele parou em frente a seus aposentos, inusitadamente hesitante. Os olhos cor de chocolate recaíram sobre a porta ao lado da sua, que dava para os aposentos de seu capitão, cogitando seriamente dirigir-se para lá. Ele sabia que aquele não era um horário adequado para a conversa que deveriam ter, mas algo dizia que, de alguma forma, era o momento certo.

Lembrou-se de tudo que sentiu irradiar da mente de Kirk, da quantidade de sofrimento á qual ele estava submetido, e quando deu por si já estava em frente aos aposentos de Jim, pressionando o botão que anunciava sua presença.

Dois minutos inteiros se passaram sem que Spock recebesse uma resposta do lado de dentro. O moreno moveu as sobrancelhas em estranhamento. Seu capitão nunca deixara de atender a um chamado, seja no comunicador ou na porta.

A possibilidade do outro estar dormindo veio a mente do Vulcan, mas era bastante remota para ser significativa. Estava ciente dos hábitos noturnos do capitão, devido a maioria de suas partidas de xadrez serem ao final de seus turnos, e tinha conhecimento de que Kirk não tinha o costume de ter sono a essa hora. Levou em consideração os acontecimentos daquele dia, e a quantidade de horas que o capitão estava recluso em seus aposentos, mas ainda não encontrava uma justificativa.

Pressionou o botão mais uma vez. Novamente não havia resposta.

“O estado emocional de Jim está terrivelmente delicado, talvez até mais do que pensamos.”

A frase de McCoy passou novamente por sua cabeça, e ele sentiu uma latente preocupação começar a se alastrar por sua consciência. Pressionou o botão mais uma vez.

Algo estava errado, Spock sabia. De alguma forma, ele sabia.

Precisava entrar naquele quarto.

Chegou a segurar o comunicador entre os dedos, com a intenção de contatar McCoy para que ele usasse o código de emergência médica para entrar, porém uma solução mais rápida surgiu em meio a seus pensamentos.

O banheiro compartilhado.

Em passadas rápidas, o Vulcan voltou para frente de seus próprios aposentos, e ao adentrá-los foi direto para a entrada do banheiro. Tentou abri-la, mas estava travada. Ela só travava quando acesso ao outro cômodo estava aberto, o que o levava a acreditar que era lá que Jim estava. Forçou sua audição aguçada na tentativa de captar algo fora do comum, mas só conseguiu ouvir o som do chuveiro.

– Capitão, o senhor está bem? – Aumentou o tom de voz para que pudesse ser ouvido do outro lado da porta, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Esperou mais alguns segundos, para então repetir a pergunta, um pouco mais alto. Dessa vez conseguiu captar um ruído diferente, algo como um murmúrio ou um gemido, mas por mais que se esforçasse não era capaz de identificar exatamente o que estava sendo dito.

O som cessou tão repentinamente quanto começou, deixando apenas o ruído do chuveiro.

– Se o senhor não responder em um minuto, eu vou ser obrigado a entrar. – Novamente, nenhuma resposta. 30 segundos já haviam se passado, 40, 45, 50, 55, 59, e nada. No exato momento em que o minuto se completou, Spock entrou com a senha do sistema de privacidade do banheiro e a porta se abriu.

Só precisou dar dois passos para dentro do cômodo para localizar seu capitão.

Ele estava sentado no chão do box, de costas para a parede. Seus joelhos dobrados juntos em frente ao corpo serviam de apoio para seus cotovelos, enquanto seu rosto era escondido por entre os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça. Ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que usava quando Spock o viu pela última vez na plataforma de transporte, com exceção das botas, só que agora completamente encharcadas. O chuveiro estava ligado no máximo, e a água caía numa densa cascada sobre a nuca de Jim, escorrendo pelo resto do corpo.

Havia uma trilha de gotas de sangue que iam da porta do quarto de Kirk até o box, o vermelho do sangue contrastando vividamente contra o branco do piso do banheiro. Também havia marcas no blindex que cercava o box, e alguns resquícios de sangue diluído em água próximo de onde o loiro estava sentado.

Spock computara todos esses detalhes em questão de um segundo, e no segundo seguinte já invadira o box, abaixando-se ao lado de seu capitão.

A água do chuveiro estava terrivelmente gélida, e o corpo de Jim tremia descontroladamente debaixo dela. O Vulcan desligou o aparelho, mas não podia focar em aquecê-lo agora, tinha que encontrar a origem do sangramento. Sondou atentamente o corpo de seu capitão, e ao passar os olhos sobre sua mão direita notou um gotejamento rubro. Tocou-a, virando a palma para si, revelando um grande corte que pegava do meio da palma da mão até a junção entre o polegar e o indicador. Algumas pequenas gotas de sangue ainda se desprendiam do ferimento, porém eram poucas, o que significava que o sangramento já estava praticamente estancado.

O moreno deixou o box somente para procurar por qualquer pedaço de tecido que pudesse usar para cobrir o ferimento. A primeira coisa que apareceu em seu campo de visão foi a toalha de rosto, e foi ela mesmo que usou. Rasgou uma tira do tecido e largou o resto sobre a pia, voltando para o lado de Jim. Notou que ele já havia recobrado algum resquício de consciência, pois levantara sua cabeça, apoiando-a na parede, enquanto abria minimamente os olhos azuis.

– Spock? O que...O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era pra você estar aqui. – Sua voz era um sussurro rouco que mal tinha forças de deixar sua garganta, e seu hálito cheirava a whisky. Ele balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos fechados novamente. – Não era pra ninguém estar aqui. Não...Não era para ninguém me ver assim. – Um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ele virava o rosto para o lado oposto de Spock. O Vulcan parou momentaneamente de enrolar o pedaço de tecido na mão de Jim para focar seu rosto, e mesmo sem vê-lo, ele sabia que seu capitão estava chorando.

Ele podia sentir. A mão trêmula entre as suas enviava-lhe ondas de tristeza que tocavam seu âmago, arranhando sua máscara impassível que tanto demorou para recolocar no lugar.

Essa era a terceira vez que Spock via seu capitão chorar, e, pela terceira vez em sua vida, ele não sabia o que dizer.

Optando pelo silêncio, o primeiro oficial apenas desviou o olhar e terminou o que estava fazendo antes. Agora precisava se concentrar em aquecer seu capitão antes que ele tivesse uma hipotermia.

– Consegue ficar de pé? – Perguntou, mais sua única resposta foi mais um soluço contido. Esperou por 14 longos segundos, e como sua pergunta ainda não havia sido respondida adequadamente, preferiu encarar o silêncio como um “não”. Passou seus braços por baixo do corpo de Jim e, sem aviso, ergueu-o do chão como se não pesasse mais que uma pena.

Spock prontamente ignorou os débeis e desorientados protestos de seu capitão, que tentava inutilmente empurrá-lo, agitar as pernas e resmungar. Era inútil, mesmo que estivesse em condições perfeitas. E Kirk logo percebeu isso e desistiu de suas tentativas de se livrar de seu primeiro oficial, optando por encolher-se o máximo que podia, demasiadamente humilhado para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Percebendo que Jim havia desistindo de “lutar”, o Vulcan saiu com ele do banheiro, levando-o para seus aposentos. Ao passar pela porta, o cenário que se revelava era, no mínimo, perturbador; todo o quarto de Jim estava revirado. A maioria dos objetos que ficavam em estantes, como livros e porta-retratos, jaziam espalhados pelo chão juntamente com almofadas rasgadas, quadros e até o PADD de Jim. Havia uma garrafa de bebida quebrada também, próxima à mesa do computador, e vários cacos de vidro espalhavam-se num raio de um metro envolta dela.

As sobrancelhas de Spock se contraíram sem que ele percebesse, e ele suprimiu uma vontade de respirar fundo. O estado daquele cômodo nada mais era do que um reflexo do que estava se passando na mente de Jim, e a constatação disso causava ao Vulcan uma sensação que ele encontrava dificuldade em nomear. Talvez angústia fosse a palavra certa, ou aflição, ele não tinha certeza. O que sabia era que o atingia em níveis que se tornava difícil suprimir, e isso era preocupante.

Caminhou mais alguns passos até o sofá de dois lugares, certificando-se de não pisar em nenhum objeto pelo chão. Chegando a frente do móvel, abaixou-se apenas o suficiente para que pudesse pôr seu trêmulo capitão sobre as almofadas, tão delicadamente quanto possível. Kirk flagrou-se relutando em se separar do outro, afinal, estava com frio, e o corpo de Spock era agradavelmente quente contra sua pele gelada. O que restava de seu orgulho, se é que restava algo, o fez afastar esse pensamento, encolhendo-se no sofá, permitindo que seu primeiro oficial se afastasse.

– Computador, ajustar temperatura para 32 graus Celsius. – Tão logo Spock terminou a frase, um bipe característico pode ser ouvido vindo da mesa do computador, indicando que a ordem havia sido recebida. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para Kirk, cujo olhar perdia-se em algum lugar entre a porta e o chão do quarto, e seus lábios, que estava prontos para formar uma pergunta, desistiram de se mover.

Voltando a sua tarefa de aquecer o outro, o Vulcan afastou-se do sofá, indo até o armário. Depois de abrir quase todas as portas a procura de roupas adequadas, voltou para o lado do loiro levando uma calça de moletom grafite, a única do material que encontrou, e uma blusa de malha meia manga, na cor branca. Depositou as roupas sobre o braço do sofá, voltando-se para Jim.

– O senhor necessita de ajuda para trocar suas roupas? – Sua resposta se resumiu a um quase imperceptível manear de cabeça. Spock assentiu, desviando o olhar ao perceber que seu capitão já começava a retirar as peças de roupa molhada. 2.76 minutos depois, Jim estava completamente vestido com as roupas secas que o moreno trouxera. Spock não pode deixar de pensar que esse tempo poderia ter sido reduzido pelo menos á metade se sua ajuda tivesse sido aceita.

O primeiro oficial pensou em pegar um cobertor para Kirk, mas ao olhar atentamente para o loiro notou que seus tremores já haviam cessado, e logo descartou a ideia. Já não havia perigo de hipotermia, mas ele ainda possuía um ferimento em sua mão que necessitava de atenção médica.

– Aconselho o senhor a se dirigir à enfermaria, o ferimento em sua mão necessita de tratamento médico. – As palavras de Spock se perderam no silêncio do quarto, pois Jim não parecia tê-las ouvido. Ele continuava sentado no sofá de couro, as mãos largadas sobre as coxas enquanto um olhar perdido ofuscava os olhos azuis. – Capitão? – O Vulcan tentou mais uma vez, aproximando-se do outro. Estendeu sua mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas interrompeu sua ação ao ouvir a voz de Jim.

– Eu estou acabado. – A voz do loiro era um sussurro frágil, que ameaçava quebrar-se com o menor esforço. Os olhos claros continuavam encarando o piso, enchendo-se de pesar conforme as palavras voltaram a deixar seus lábios. – Tudo que fiz para chegar até aqui, tudo que passei, vai tudo por água a baixo. Eles vão tirar ela de mim, e eu... Eu não sou nada sem ela.

Kirk não pode conter o tremor que passou por sua voz na última frase, sendo seguido de um discreto soluço contido. Aquela altura era impossível deter as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, e foi preciso apenas um piscar para que elas escapassem, correndo por suas bochechas até desaparecerem em algum lugar por seu queixo.

– Ninguém tirará nada de você, Capitão. O senhor precisa do tratamento adequado, apenas isso. A partir desse momento a única coisa que a Federação poderá fazer é lhe dar um afastamento provisório até que tenha alta.– O primeiro oficial agora se sentara ao lado de Jim, e reprimia uma aterradora vontade de tocá-lo. Ele estava quase tão fragilizado quanto na ocasião em que o vira morrer, e aquela era a última coisa que queria rever.

– Eles não vão me deixar voltar. Pense, Spock. – O rosto de Jim virou-se para a figura ao seu lado, e Spock não soube dizer se o que fazia aqueles olhos brilharem tanto eram as lágrimas, a raiva ou a dor. – Você acha mesmo que eles darão a melhor nave da Frota, num novo projeto de missões, para águem no estado que eu estou? E se o que estiver acontecendo comigo for irreversível? Nem eu mesmo me reconheço mais, por Deus. Quando que o homem que eu era teria entrado em pânico daquela forma, em Betazed IV? Eu tinha um phaser no cinto, mas eu não consegui me mover. Você consegue imaginar o que é isso? Ficar paralisado de medo? Eu não controlo mais o meu corpo, eu não controlo mais a minha cabeça, como vão deixar que eu controle uma nave?

Mal terminara de despejar aquelas palavras e Jim escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar de Spock, admitir tudo aquilo era humilhante de mais. Estava completamente destruído, destroçado, e não conseguia enxergar uma forma de juntar seus pedaços.

– Depois de tudo que você passou, havia uma possibilidade de algo desse tipo ocorrer. A mente humana é frágil a eventos traumáticos, e a morte, sem dúvida, é o maior deles. Mas o que está ocorrendo com você é tratável, eu lhe garanto isso. Você só precisa se permitir ser tratado.

– Como você pode me garantir isso? Como pode me garantir que eu vou ficar bem, e que, mesmo depois de tudo isso, a Federação não vai me chutar como um cão sarnento? – Kirk virou o rosto apenas o suficiente para olhar para seu primeiro oficial, e ver a resposta estampada em seus olhos castanhos. Vulcans não mentem, todos sabem. – Você não pode.

– Não posso lhe garantir todos esses fatores, mas há 73,8% de... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase o moreno foi interrompido abruptamente por seu capitão.

–Você não entende. Não quero ouvir sobre possibilidades, eu quero, eu preciso que alguém me dê certeza que eu não vou enlouquecer e perder a Enterprise. – A voz subitamente alta foi interrompia por um soluço violento, e mais lágrimas escaparam por seus olhos, pingando sobre o tecido da calça. Spock pôde perceber que ele perdera completamente o ritmo de sua respiração quando voltara a falar, num sussurro quase inaudível. – Eu não sou nada além de um covarde. Vocês deveriam ter me deixado morrer naquele maldito dia.

Foi então que, entre um soluço e outro, Kirk sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro. Mesmo sob o tecido da camisa, ele podia sentir o calor daquele contato; não só um calor físico, mais um calor em forma de conforto, de amizade, de companheirismo. Ele não sabia como podia sentir tudo aquilo apenas por um toque, mas ele sentia. E só confirmou tudo isso quando encontrou os olhos do Vulcan, que refletiam e intensificavam tudo que sentia através do toque da mão de Spock em seu ombro.

– Por favor, não diga isso. Jim, você é o homem mais corajoso que já conheci em toda minha vida, e estou certo de que toda tripulação tem a mesma opinião. Você provou a todos, incluindo a mim, que pode ser um dos melhores capitães da Frota. Não deixamos que morresse naquela ocasião porque acreditávamos que merecia continuar vivendo, e porque ainda precisamos de você.

Por longos segundos, a única coisa que Kirk conseguia fazer era olhar para Spock. Suas palavras vibrando em sua cabeça como se tivessem luz própria, como se tivessem o poder de brilhar até derreter as camadas de medo que congelavam cada articulação de Jim. Era um calor tão confortável, que sua única vontade era envolver-se por completo dele.

E foi então que embriagado por essas doces palavras, juntamente os as inúmeras doses de tristeza e whisky que ainda nublavam seus pensamentos, Kirk invadiu o espaço pessoal de Spock. Lentamente infiltrou-se entre os braços de seu primeiro oficial, pousando a testa sobre seu ombro esquerdo em um gesto inusitado, que, sem dúvida, surpreendeu o moreno.

A respiração do Vulcan travara no segundo em que Jim se movimentara em sua direção, e mesmo depois que o loiro já havia se acomodado sobre seu ombro, o ar não queria deixar seus pulmões. Todo o seu corpo parecia ter se contraído, tenso com a proximidade do outro. Definitivamente ainda não havia se acostumado com a propensão humana ao contato, mas tinha consciência de que suas reações para com Jim eram exageradas até para seus próprios padrões.

– Eu estou com medo, Spock. Nunca tive tanto medo em toda a minha vida. – A primeira frase causou um déjà vu em Spock forte o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta a realidade. A realidade em que tinha seu capitão e amigo entre seus braços, quebrado por seus problemas, e precisando de ajuda.

Da sua ajuda.

– Eu sei, Jim. –Timidamente, Spock moveu seu braço direto de encontro a Jim. Houve um segundo em que o moreno hesitou, mas continuou logo em seguida, pousando sua mão carinhosamente sobre a parte de cima das costas de seu capitão. – Eu vou ajudá-lo, eu lhe prometo isso.

Fora aquele quarto com o intuito de convencer Kirk a aceitar o tratamento proposto por McCoy, mas depois de tudo que ouvira e sentira junto a ele, já não era aquilo que se sentia obrigado a fazer. Precisava encontrar outra forma, alguma que, principalmente, não pusesse em risco o posto de Jim como capitão.

E iria encontrá-la, nem que para isso tivesse que quebrar alguma cláusula do regulamento da Frota.

Por Jim, iria encontrá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessa história inteira, tem uns três ou quatro (não sei ao certo porque alguns eu nem escrevi ainda) que são meus preferidos. 
> 
> Esse é um deles <3


	5. Evaluate the damage

Quando Jim acordara na manhã seguinte ele não fazia ideia de como havia chegado à sua cama. Tentou forçar sua memória, mas uma pontada aterradora atingiu sua cabeça como um rolo compressor, impedindo que fizesse qualquer coisa além de esperar que ela melhorasse. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que a dor diminuísse apenas o suficiente para que ele abrisse os olhos, deparando-se com seu quarto em completa penumbra.

— Computador, ajustar luzes para 30%. — A iluminação veio logo após o bipe de confirmação do computador, revelando uma imagem não muito familiar. Mesmo através da luz fraca, Kirk podia ver seu quarto perfeitamente arrumado; não havia nada no chão alem de seu tapete e um par de botas alinhadas ao lado de seu armário, seus livros se encontravam todos organizados sobre as estantes, assim como porta-retratos e outros pertences. Até mesmo sua mesa estava arrumada.

Não era como se Kirk fosse um completo desleixado com seus pertences, mas esse nível de arrumação não era de seu feitio, muito mais nesses últimos meses. Apesar disso, algo lhe dizia que seu quarto não estava daquela forma antes de adormecer.

Mas o que havia acontecido mesmo antes de adormecer? A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de voltar para o quarto depois daquela péssima conversa com McCoy se sentindo miserável, e então abrir uma garrafa de whisky que ganhara de presente de seu irmão em algum aniversário, depois tudo desaparecia em uma densa névoa escura até acordar naquele momento. Procurou por ela no lugar onde costumava guardá-la, num ponto privilegiado de suas prateleiras reservado apenas para garrafas de suas bebidas favoritas, e não a encontrou lá. Provavelmente a bebera inteira, e isso justificava perfeitamente a sua dor de cabeça e a falta de lembranças.

Amaldiçoou aquela ressaca quando percebeu que estava com sede de mais para pensar, sua saliva parecia amarga e duas vezes mais densa que o normal em sua boca. Precisava de um bom copo de água; ou talvez todo reservatório de água da nave, se dependesse de sua sede. Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para pôr-se sentado, e só quando já apoiava seus pés no chão para se levantar percebeu algo enrolado a sua mão direita. Ao movê-la, percebeu uma dor incômoda que não havia notado, e que definitivamente não estava lá antes de adormecer. Aproximou-a do rosto com a intenção de identificar o que circulava sua palma, e foi ao reconhecer aquela bandagem que suas memórias explodiram como uma supernova, inundando a mente e Kirk com a vergonha da compreensão de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Lembrou-se de tudo com tanta clareza que era como se nunca tivesse esquecido. Agora eram nítidas as lembranças de embebedar-se de whisky até não conseguir manter-se em pé; de, dominado pelo desespero, atirar a garrafa quase vazia contra a parede e fazer o mesmo com quase tudo pelo quarto; de cortar-se com um dos cacos da garrafa; de enfiar-se debaixo do chuveiro com a temperatura da água quase negativa, desejando apenas que tudo acabasse. Depois, houve Spock. Lembrou-se de ouvir sua voz em seu estado de semiconsciência, chamando-o de tão longe que quase não conseguia ouvi-lo; de ser visto naquele estado deplorável por ele; de desabar em frente a ele.

Kirk cobriu os olhos com a mão, desejando continuar com a névoa no lugar daquelas memórias. E a vergonha e a humilhação criavam um nó insistente em sua garganta que quase o fazia querer vomitar. Como pôde ser tão fraco, tão deplorável, logo em frente a Spock?

Desde que assumira seu cargo como capitão da Enterprise tentara ao máximo ganhar o respeito de se primeiro oficial, principalmente depois de ser tão desprezado por ele no início. Ser tratado como uma adolescente irresponsável só fazia Jim almejar ainda mais conquistar o respeito do Vulcan. Era apenas um desafio que ele não conseguia resistir. Porém depois de todo aquele tempo servindo junto com Spock, ele não só conseguira arrancar algumas demonstrações de respeito de seu primeiro oficial, como também uma inusitada ligação começava a se formar entre eles. E quase sem perceber, essa ligação ganhava o nome de amizade.

Jim sabia como era difícil atravessar toda aquela sólida barreira de indiferença emocional de Spock, mas depois de ver o verdadeiro homem por detrás dela era impossível não se apegar. Apegara-se ao ponto de violar a primeira diretriz, arriscando sua carreira e sua vida por seu primeiro oficial.

Por tudo isso, qualquer risco de abalar as tão recentes estruturas daquela amizade era assustador. E sempre havia os deveres em relação à Federação, e mesmo depois de tudo que passaram Kirk ainda era devidamente cauteloso ao entrar nesses méritos. Será mesmo que Spock correria o risco de quebrar alguma regra por Jim?

Não ter resposta para aquela pergunta lhe deu náuseas.

Levantou-se da cama o mais rápido que sua insistente dor de cabeça permitia, procurando desesperadamente por uma boa quantidade de água gelada. Afundar-se em dúvidas não levaria a nada, e enquanto pudesse manter-se distraído para evitar esses pensamentos, ele faria.

Depois de quatro grandes copos de água, Kirk permitiu sentir-se menos pior. A dor de cabeça ainda persistia, obviamente; ele não esperava que água fosse solução para isso. Por outro lado, talvez um banho gelado fosse uma melhor opção. Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, o capitão já se encaminhava para o banheiro quando, ao passar por sua mesa, notou o piscar de uma luz no painel de seu computador. Ao se aproximar, percebeu ser o indicador de mensagem. Abriu sua caixa de entrada para saber do que se tratava, deparando-se com uma mensagem de voz de ninguém menos que seu primeiro oficial.

Suas sobrancelhas moveram-se sem ser convidadas, e apesar de estar tremendamente envergonhado por seu comportamento da noite anterior, uma curiosidade quase compulsiva queimava seu estômago. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, ativou a reprodução de mensagem e a voz de Spock preencheu o silêncio do cômodo.

— Capitão, foi notificado à tripulação que o senhor não se sente disposto no dia de hoje. Assumirei todas as suas responsabilidades na ponte, por esse motivo não há necessidade de nenhuma preocupação de sua parte. Tomei a liberdade de desativar os despertadores e comunicadores para que o senhor não fosse incomodado em seu repouso. É de opinião do , e também de minha própria, que o senhor deve apenas se preocupar em repousar durante esse tempo. — Ouve uma pequena pausa, mas a voz retornou logo em seguida. — Sobre o incidente da noite anterior, asseguro-lhe que minha palavra será mantida. No momento que encerrar meus compromissos, irei de encontro ao senhor para discutirmos uma solução viável para seu dilema. Spock desligando.

Guiando-se apenas pela entonação da voz de Spock, ele poderia muito bem estar falando sobre as fases de uma tempestade magnética, sobre coordenadas de asteroides ou até mesmo sobre o conserto dos replicadores. Mas Spock era simplesmente assim, essa maneira impessoal de se referir fazia parte dele. Isso já irritara Kirk por muitas vezes, e provavelmente irritaria algumas mais, porém ele adquirira um aprendizado importante para ajudá-lo na tarefa de não fazê-lo; atentar aos pequenos detalhes. Um discreto crispar de lábios, um movimento de cabeça, um fechar e abrir de mãos, um mover de dedos, um brilho diferente no olhar, um arquear de sobrancelhas ou um cenho franzido. Em qualquer outra pessoa, essas reações poderiam ser consideradas ordinárias, ou até mesmo irrelevantes, mas para Spock elas tinham o poder de mostrar o que sua voz ou expressão escondia.

Para um bom entendedor elas mostravam que, no fundo, Spock se importava.

Ele podia não ter visto o rosto de Spock enquanto ele falava, mas aquela pausa podia dizer-lhe muita coisa. Ou o próprio conteúdo da mensagem já era bastante significativo. Mesmo que o próprio Kirk não visse qualquer solução para seu problema, seu primeiro oficial estava se mostrando disposto a, juntos, encontrarem uma.

Aquilo ainda não respondia a pergunta que lhe atormentara há alguns poucos minutos atrás, mas agira em si melhor que um dos hyposprais calmantes de Bones.

Eram exatamente 20 horas e 3 minutos quando o sinal sonoro da porta inundou o quarto, sobressaltando Kirk o suficiente para que quase derrubasse o livro que tinha em mãos. O susto fora autêntico, apesar do loiro estar a quase meia hora observado a porta de esguelha a espera daquele toque, ridiculamente ansioso para seus próprios padrões.

Uma respiração levemente mais profunda escapou por seus lábios enquanto levantava de sua cama, e se estendeu até que deixasse o livro que lia, ou tentava ler, sobre sua mesa. Ainda teve tempo de pensar em como era ridículo estar tão nervoso antes de suas palavras cortarem o silêncio.

— Entre. — Kirk ainda estava de pé quando a porta se abriu, e por algum motivo que ele desconhecia continuou de pé depois dela se fechar as costas de seu primeiro oficial. Spock estava em sua impecável postura habitual, o uniforme perfeitamente arrumado, os braços bem presos atrás das costas e sua típica expressão Vulcan.

— Capitão — Spock cumprimentou-o com um leve aceno de cabeça, sendo retribuído pelo loiro logo em seguida. "Como se nada tivesse acontecido" o pensamento flutuou por sua consciência sem nem perceber, mas não impediu Kirk de desviar o olhar ao encontrar as íris cor de avelã do Vulcan.

— Então, Spock. Como foi o turno de hoje? — A pergunta saiu antes de que se desse conta, trazida por alguma estranha necessidade de falar alguma coisa que, de preferência, não tivesse relação com seu problema. "Só adiando o inevitável, seu babaca" sua mente lhe chutava por dentro enquanto trocava os objetos da mesa de lugar, enganando-se que estava apenas a arrumando.

— Nada fora do comum ocorreu, capitão. Acompanhei mais um grupo de exploração à superfície de Betazed IV para recolher mais amostras e catalogar espécimes. A missão correu sem imprevistos, e se mostrou bastante produtiva. Acredito que se nos mantivermos nesse ritmo poderemos deixar o planeta em certa de 6.4 dias.

— Hm, que bom. — Jim já havia trocado tudo que estava em cima da mesa pelo menos duas vezes quando respondeu. Um silêncio deveras incômodo se instalou entre eles depois de encerrado o assunto, e Kirk já não tinha mais o que fazer com as mãos para se distrair. Podia sentir os olhos de Spock sobre si, o que parecia fazer algo borbulhar em seu estômago. Um suspiro cansado lhe escapou quando finalmente se deu conta de que não podia mais fugir.

— Acho que seria melhor sentarmos para termos essa conversa, não? — Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso amargurado pelo que ainda estava por vir, e por tudo que já havia passado. E, de alguma forma, já não tinha tanto receio de olhar diretamente para Spock.

Este, por sua vez, encarava seu capitão sem entender exatamente a necessidade de se sentarem; o leve pender de sua face para o lado quase delatando seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se então que os humanos tinham a propensão a procurar uma posição que lhes permita certo nível de relaxamento ao tocar em assuntos potencialmente estressores, e por fim concordou com um aceno.

Jim foi o primeiro a mover-se, indo sem muita pressa para a direção da mesa mais ao fundo do quarto. Era uma mesa pequena, em comparação com a de seu computador, mas cumpria perfeitamente a função a qual Jim a havia incumbido; acomodar seu belo tabuleiro de xadrez 3D. Havia também duas cadeiras, uma em cada lado da mesa, que também serviam para as partidas de xadrez. Jim sentou-se em uma delas, e enquanto Spock acomodava-se na outra o loiro movia seu tabuleiro para o canto da mesa, de forma que não ficasse entre eles. Feito isso, ele virou-se para Spock.

— Melhor agora. — Não deu tempo para o outro concordar, ou não, antes de continuar. — Primeiro, acho que lhe devo desculpas. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ontem à noite, e realmente não era pra você ter presenciado aquela cena ridícula.

— Não há nada para se desculpar, capitão.

— Ah, claro que há. Aquele não foi um comportamento digno de um capitão, e você sabe disso; já me criticou por muito menos do que aquilo. — Como se a situação já não fosse desgastante o suficiente, sua mente não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo com um pouco de autopunição, mesmo sem perceber. — E, por favor, pare com o "capitão". Não estamos na ponte, já lhe falei isso mil vezes.

— É apenas a força do hábito... Jim. — O Vulcan deu uma discreta ênfase em seu nome que fez o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha. — E se me permite usar seu próprio argumento, você não é capitão durante todas as horas do seu dia. Concordo que o adverti em algumas ocasiões, mas em todas estávamos durante o turno ou em missões e era exatamente o ponto que tornava seu comportamento inadequado. — Kirk não conseguiu impedir-se de pensar que o "algumas" de Spock podia ser tranquilamente ser substituído por "um milhão" que ainda assim seria pouco. Mas independente disso, havia uma inegável verdade em suas palavras que Kirk preferia ignorar apenas porque ele próprio não aceitava o que havia acontecido, estando fora do horário de trabalho ou não.

— Independente disso, não foi um bom comportamento de se ter na frente de seu primeiro oficial. — Kirk cruzou os braços, afundando-se na cadeira enquanto procurava algum outro ponto do quarto para o qual pudesse olhar sem sentir-se envergonhado. Havia um "Você deve estar me achando um merda agora." quase subentendido naquela frase.

— Eu não estava sob o título de primeiro oficial ontem. Eu vim como seu amigo. E é dessa mesma forma que estou aqui agora. — As palavras do Vulcan chegaram aos ouvidos de Kirk acompanhadas por uma onda de calor que parecia inundar todo seu corpo. Aquela confissão roubara-lhe todas as palavras, e ele olhou para Spock com os lábios levemente entreabertos. Houve mais alguns segundos de contato visual entre os dois antes do moreno continuar. — Minha intenção não é, nem nunca será, julgá-lo. Estou aqui única e exclusivamente para ajudá-lo, Jim.

Havia algo na forma como Spock pronunciara seu nome que fez seu coração pular uma batida, mesmo ele sabendo que isso era fisiologicamente impossível. Ninguém poderia duvidar daquelas palavras, não ditas daquela forma. Não havia mentira naqueles olhos. De repente Kirk percebeu que aquilo lhe deixara emocional de mais, e ele estava a ponto de ceder àquela súbita vontade de levantar-se e ir abraçar seu primeiro oficial. Conteve-se, entretanto, limitando-se a dar a Spock o sorriso mais sincero que dera em meses.

— Obrigado, Spock. — E Kirk estava tão grato que não existiam palavras o suficiente para expressá-la. Mas de uma forma, ele sabia que o moreno havia entendido.

— Eu diria que não há necessidade de agradecimentos, mas temo soar repetitivo. — Havia uma quase imperceptível contração no canto dos lábios do Vulcan que davam a suas palavras um ligeiro, e bem vindo, toque de humor. Kirk permitiu que o sorriso repousasse por mais algum tempo em seus lábios enquanto concordava com um aceno de cabeça. Eles ainda permaneceram num silêncio estranhamente confortável por algum punhado de segundos, como se apreciassem o novo nível de cumplicidade a que aquela amizade havia chegado.

— Então, você teve alguma ideia sobre o que fazer com meu "problema"? — O capitão cortou o silêncio, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

— Na verdade, sim. Depois de deixar seus aposentos ontem, dediquei-me a meditar sobre isso por algum tempo. A opção mais adequada ainda seria o tratamento tradicional, acompanhado de profissionais especializados em casos com o seu, mas esse método necessitaria do envolvimento da Frota, e acredito que o senhor não queira isso. — Kirk concordou com um aceno, apoiando seus braços sobre a mesa enquanto Spock continuava. — Ainda há a possibilidade de contatar um psicólogo especializado que não tenha envolvimento com a frota e manter o tratamento em sigilo, mas as chances de sucesso dessa opção são inferiores a 13,74%; o que torna ilógico arriscar. Entretanto, ainda há uma última opção; recorrermos a técnicas alternativas que possam ajudar sua psique a recuperar-se por si só de seus traumas. — Kirk franziu as sobrancelhas, e deveria haver uma interrogação tão nítida em sua expressão que Spock não esperou para explicar.

— Existem inúmeras técnicas alternativas, mas é reduzido o número delas que poderíamos usar nessas circunstâncias. A que estaria mais propícia a ter resultados positivos é um método de fusão de mentes que curandeiros Vulcans costumam usar com o intuito de ajudar a curar as dores resultantes de quebra de vínculos, entre outros problemas que possam ocorrer na psique Vulcan. Com o devido cuidado, eu poderia administrá-la em você, obviamente adaptada às limitações de uma mente não telepata e a sua situação em particular.

— Hm. — As íris azuladas de Kirk vagaram pela mesa enquanto ponderava sobre tudo que havia ouvido. Se requisitasse um psicólogo especializado para a nave a frota com certeza ficaria sabendo, e mesmo que consigam alguma desculpa o próprio profissional não se prestaria a tal mentira. Ao trazer um psicólogo que não fosse associado à Frota eles se livrariam desse problema, mas mantê-lo em segredo dentro da nave seria quase impossível. E então havia o tratamento proposto por Spock. Com a promessa de sigilo do Vulcan, não havia o perigo da informação vazar; ele já era da tripulação, portanto não precisaria se esconder; e eles já costumavam se encontrar com frequência fora do turno, suas "sessões de tratamento" poderiam facilmente se camuflar no meio de seus costumeiros jogos de xadrez noturnos.

— Caso eu ache sua técnica Vulcan a melhor alternativa, isso não seria um incômodo para você, seria? — Ele não sabia muito sobre fusão de mentes, mas sabia que Vulcans não costumavam sair por aí fundindo suas mentes com qualquer um. Tratava-se de um toque muito íntimo, e eles reservarem suas intimidades para poucos, às vezes nenhum, outro ser. A última coisa que queria, depois de tudo, era forçar Spock a sair de sua zona de conforto por um problema que era apenas seu.

— De forma alguma, Jim. Se eu ofereci-me para realizá-la, é porque não vejo nenhum problema. Porém se for incomodá-lo de alguma forma, posso pesquisar outros meios e recalcular as possibilidades de acordo com a eficiência de cada uma.

— Não, não precisa, está tudo bem pra mim. — Apressou-se em dizer, quase atropelando as palavras. — Se está bom para nós dois, acho que é isso que vamos fazer, certo?

— Como quiser. Antes de começarmos, preciso realizar uma fusão para analisar os danos causados a sua psique para que possa traçar os pontos do tratamento.

— Oh, claro. — Jim piscou, olhando em volta. — Aqui mesmo está bom? — Spock imitou o gesto de seu capitão, voltando sua atenção para ele logo depois.

—Temo que precise de um pouco menos de distância física entre nós, e um local mais confortável talvez seja mais indicado. — Um murmúrio de entendimento escapou pelos lábios do loiro enquanto seus olhos procuravam um local mais adequado pelo quarto.

— O sofá está bom?

— Creio que sim.

Com a confirmação de Spock, Kirk levantou-se de sua cadeira, sendo prontamente seguido pelo outro. Sentaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo no sofá, com uma distância de poucos centímetros entre eles. O capitão pegou-se sem saber exatamente o que fazer, e com uma insólita sensação se espalhando por seu estômago. Não era um incômodo, mas havia algo sobre ter Spock dentro de sua cabeça que o fazia sentir-se estranho, talvez nervoso. Na única vez em que fundiram suas mentes Kirk não estava num estado adequado para se lembrar dos detalhes, então ele preferia encarar aquilo como uma primeira vez. E não saber o que esperar era um tanto assustador.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Spock virou-se para encará-lo. Kirk repetiu o gesto, fazendo suas pernas moveram-se automaticamente para o lado com o movimento, e quando se deu conta seu joelho já fazia contato com o do Vulcan.

— Asseguro-lhe que serei breve na fusão, e tomarei todo o cuidado de não acessar nenhuma de suas memórias. — Era a voz de Spock, mas baixa e grave do que estava acostumado a ouvir. Seus olhos procuraram os do moreno e havia algo de tranquilizador ali, quase como se ele tivesse sentindo o que se passava consigo. E apesar dele não saber ao certo se era por esse motivo que estava nervoso, suas palavras acalmaram um pouco aquela sensação estranha.

— Tudo bem, eu confio em você. — Um sorriso acompanhou aquelas palavras, e foi a vez de Spock sentir algo agitar-se em seu estômago. Absteve-se quase no mesmo segundo, precisava focar completamente na fusão ou além de resvalar nas memórias de Kirk, poderia revelar ao loiro coisas de suas próprias memórias.

— Tenho permissão para começar? — O Vulcan perguntou, antes que tivesse tempo para sentir mais alguma coisa. Kirk respondeu com um aceno suave, contendo o ímpeto de fechar os olhos. A mão de Spock moveu-se com uma lentidão atípica, e aqueles míseros segundos que ela demorou a chegar aos pontos de fusão no rosto de Kirk pareceram uma eternidade. Quando o toque finalmente chegou, o loiro não pode deixar de notar como os dedos do Vulcan eram quentes contra sua pele, e as áreas de contato formigavam levemente.

Os olhares se tocaram mais uma última vez, e então tudo desapareceu.

Não havia mais seu quarto, o sofá onde se sentava, muito menos seu próprio corpo. Só havia sua consciência, imersa em si mesma, e Spock. Era inexplicável a forma como era capaz de sentir presença da mente do moreno junto a sua, entorno e dentro dela. Se pedissem para dizer onde a mente de Spock começava e a sua acabava, ele não saberia dizer. Sentiu-se roubando o bordão de seu primeiro oficial quando percebeu estar fascinado com essas novas sensações.

Spock podia sentir nitidamente a forma como seu capitão maravilhava-se com a nova experiência, e não pode conter uma centelha de contentamento. Não havia tido tempo para notar isso da primeira vez em que se fundiram, mas dessa vez era impossível não perceber a facilidade com que suas mentes se uniram, adaptando-se uma a outra como se já tivessem estado juntas muitas e muitas vezes. Esse nível de compatibilidade era terrivelmente raro, ele sabia, o que só tornou tudo ainda mais fascinante.

"Vejo que o senhor não achou a experiência desagradável" A voz de Spock ecoava por toda a consciência de Jim, vindo de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo que de lugar nenhum. Ele podia sentir pequenos fragmentos do que Spock estava sentindo, mesmo sendo notável que o moreno ainda se continha.

"Eu posso sentir o que você sente! Como? Na fusão com o outro Spock não foi assim, e acho que na de Betazed também não" Sua mente agitava-se com a excitação das novas experiências, enquanto Spock era um mar calmo ao lhe responder.

" Há diferentes tipos de fusão, Jim. No caso de sua fusão com meu eu mais velho, ele apenas queria dividir suas próprias memórias com você, não houve uma troca. Em Betazed IV havia mais semelhança com a fusão que estamos tendo agora, mas você estava em estado de semi consciência, e não foi capaz de sentir com exatidão. " Quando a voz de Spock cessara Kirk não precisava dizer que havia entendido, sabia que ele podia sentir.

"Wow, isso é incrível" A mente de Jim era um sol quente entorno de Spock, emanando empolgação e curiosidade numa magnitude que era completamente nova para o Vulcan. Nunca ninguém, que não fosse sua falecida mãe, havia lhe recepcionado com tanta boa vontade, sentindo-o como se fosse algo digno de ser admirado. A única pessoa que se aproximara disso era Nyora, mas mesmo assim...Mesmo assim...

De repente era como se a calmaria que vinha da mente se Spock se tornasse uma ligeira turbulência. A ligação que antes parecia tão clara, agora começava a se turvar e Kirk não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. Foi só por um segundo, mas ele estava certo de que tinha sentido algo.

"Hey, está tudo bem?" Um estranho silêncio se seguiu as palavras do capitão. Era um silêncio de palavras, de pensamentos e sentimentos que quase fazia o loiro sentir-se sozinho em sua própria mente novamente. Quase, pois ainda podia sentir, em algum lugar bem lá no fundo, aquela presença única que só podia vir de Spock.

"Sim. Eu vou aprofundar um pouco mais a ligação agora. É possível que você se sinta um pouco desconfortável, mas é imprescindível que mantenha a calma para que a ligação se mantenha estável." Kirk sentiu-se grato pelo fim do silêncio, mesmo que ele tivesse sido tão rápido.

"Ok" O capitão concordou, afastando a repentina apreensão que ameaçou lhe atingir. Ele sentiu Spock esperar por um momento, paciente, até que o loiro sentir que Kirk estava calmo o suficiente, então passou ao próximo nível.

O Vulcan encontrou um pouco de resistência ao tentar aprofundar-se na mente de seu capitão, mas nada que não fosse esperado. Era como uma porta que não era aberta há muito tempo; é preciso um pouco de força de início, porém após isso é apenas abri-la. Foi partindo dessa premissa que Spock forçou um pouco a entrada, sentindo que gradativamente a mente de Kirk cedia espaço, e logo já não era necessário esforço algum.

O segundo nível era bem diferente do primeiro. No primeiro era onde ficavam os sentimentos conscientes, e a própria consciência. O segundo era o lar do inconsciente, das memórias, dos sonhos e dos traumas; era nesse onde se encontrava o âmago do problema de Kirk.

Assim que se sentiu dentro do segundo nível, Spock viu a justificativa para tudo que estava acontecendo com seu capitão. As memórias que deveriam ser classificadas como agradáveis vagavam beirando o inconsciente, completamente fora de seus lugares, como se sua importância fosse reduzia. Enquanto as memórias ruins vagavam por todos os lugares, dobrando, triplicando de tamanho e importância. Seu inconsciente estava tão instável, expandindo e reduzindo indiscriminadamente, parecendo estar sempre prestes a invadir o consciente, jorrando-lhe memórias e sensações sem controle. O mais perturbador de tudo, era que todo esse nível parecia flutuar envolto em algo que lhe lembrava uma camada de gelo, fina e quebradiça, onde abaixo se agitavam as memórias da morte de Kirk. Qualquer deslize poderia ser o suficiente para romper aquela frágil camada, fazendo tudo mergulhar na agonia daquelas lembranças. Spock podia sentir todos aqueles sentimentos opressores vindo de todos os lados, principalmente o medo, e aquilo lhe causava uma terrível sensação se claustrofobia.

No meio de todo aquele caos, algo lhe chamou atenção. Havia um ponto em particular, nos limites do insciente de Kirk, que parecia ligar-se a vários outros por um fio quase imperceptível. Se focasse bem sua atenção sobre ele, podia senti-lo emanar algo que não conseguia identificar corretamente, mas não parecia ser nada agradável.

Cautelosamente, aproximou-se daquele ponto. Era como um pequeno amontoado de memórias, pensamentos e sentimento, todos tão emaranhados neles mesmo que se tornava difícil distingui-lo. Spock já estava perto o suficiente para tocar quando algo aconteceu. As paredes que o cercavam moveram-se sem aviso prévio, como se mudassem de forma. Uma delas estava perto de mais, e antes que o Vulcan pudesse evitar ela estilhaçou sobre si.

Imediatamente depois, estava na sala do reator de dobra novamente. Mas era diferente dessa vez. Sentia sua cabeça latejar insuportavelmente enquanto os pulmões não respondiam a suas vãs tentativas de conseguir apenas um pouco mais de oxigênio. Sua garganta estava apertada, tanto pela falta de ar quanto pelo medo da morte. E ela estava tão perto, tão perto que quase podia sentir seu hálito acariciando sua nunca. Levantou os olhos para a porta do reator e viu ele mesmo, Spock,de pé do lado de fora, com uma expressão que fez seu coração apertar ainda mais no peito.

A cena tremeluziu diante de seus olhos, e depois ele era ele novamente. Agachado em frente à porta do reator, sentindo os olhos queimarem com as lágrimas mais dolorosas que um dia imaginou que derramaria enquanto olhava para a figura de Jim estirada na chão. Não havia sido afetado por nenhum tipo de radiação, mas o ar machucava ao chegar a seus pulmões. Um crescente sentimento de impotência e arrependimento inundava seu corpo sem controle, dilacerando completamente sua máscara de indiferença que sustentara durante toda sua vida.

Depois daquilo a cena se confundia, as memórias de ambos misturando-se até nenhum deles saber o se o que sentiam era só deles. Compartilharam o medo da morte e a dor da perda, até que tudo desapareceu no calor de um toque nunca dado.

A fusão se desfez abruptamente ante a intensidade daquelas memórias, e a mente de Kirk expulsou a de Spock com tamanha violência que ele voltou à realidade como se tivesse levado um soco. O corpo do Vulcan foi impulsionado vários centímetros para traz, e ele teve que apoiar a mão sobre o acento do sofá para recobrar o equilíbrio. Seu peito subia e descia em respirações descompassadas, vibrando a cada batida desesperada de seu coração. O eco daquele medo esmagador ainda vibrava em sua cabeça, juntamente com a dor latente da quebra da fusão.

Se Spock havia voltado daquela maneira, seu capitão voltara ainda pior. Jim agarrava-se ao sofá com tamanha força que o nó de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Todo seu corpo vibrava entre espasmos e tremores, imerso no turbilhão de sentimentos que aquela memória lhe trouxera. Sua respiração estava ainda mais irregular que a de seu primeiro oficial, e eu seus ouvidos zuniam como se uma bomba estivesse explodido bem ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis arregalavam-se, prendendo-se a qualquer coisa naquele quarto que tentasse convencer sua cabeça que aquilo era só uma memória.

Spock foi o primeiro a estabilizar as respostas físicas de seu corpo, apesar de precisar de quase um minuto inteiro para isso. Sua instabilidade foi rapidamente substituída por uma rígida máscara Vulcan, mas ainda era possível ver o medo bem no fundo dos olhos cor de avelã. Ele ficou ali, quase imóvel, observando atenta e preocupadamente que Jim não parecia estar melhorando.

—Jim. —Chamou-o com a voz baixa, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Foi só quando ameaçou aproximar a mão do braço de Kirk que os olhos azuis recaíram sobre ele, cintilando contra a iluminação do quarto. —Devo chamar o ?

Kirk chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas nenhum som deixou seus lábios. Sua cabeça estava tão confusa ao ponto de não discernir seus próprios pensamentos, e tudo que restava eram aquelas malditas memórias. Uma tontura repentina fez seu estômago girar junto com a sua cabeça, e faltou bem pouco para não colocar o pouco que tinha comido naquele dia para fora.

Spock não esperou por palavras, ver a cor abandonar completamente o rosto de seu capitão já fora resposta suficiente. Levantou-se rapidamente de onde estava, apressando-se para chegar ao comunicador do computador.

— Spock para enfermaria. — Anunciou, não tirando por nenhum segundo os olhos da figura de seu capitão sobre o sofá, que só parecia perder ainda mais a cor a cada segundo.

— McCoy aqui. Diga, .

— É o capitão, Dr. McCoy . Acredito que ele esteja tendo algum tipo de crise de pânico. Esvazie a enfermaria, estou levando-o para o senhor. — Ouviu o médico amaldiçoar antes de responder.

— Porra...Ok, venha rápido. — E desligou o comunicador.

Spock voltou para o sofá, tocando o braço de seu capitão. — Jim, preciso levá-lo a enfermaria. Consegue andar? — A voz de Spock parecia vir de muito longe, e a única coisa que Kirk conseguiu entender foi seu nome. Aquele zumbido em seu ouvido estava cada vez mais forte, sobrepujando qualquer outro som. Sentia-se terrivelmente desorientado, e ainda tinha aquela terrível sensação de que seu corpo estava muito menor do que realmente era.

Tentou puxar o ar, desesperado, apenas para perceber que não conseguia. Não conseguia respirar. Suas mãos procuraram algo em que se segurar, encontrando os braços de Spock. Mas também não conseguia senti-lo, seus dedos estavam dormentes. Seus dedos, suas mãos, seus braços, sua pernas, ele não sentia mais nada. Os olhos azuis procuraram a face de seu primeiro oficial, marejados de pânico, e sua visão periférica já não existia mais.

"Eu vou morrer de novo. Por favor, não me deixe morrer de novo."

Foi a última coisa que teve tempo de pensar antes de Spock sumir diante de seus olhos, e tudo ser imerso na mais profunda escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma pequena observação: Quando eu cite o primeiro e o segundo nível da fusão de mentes, eu não tirei isso do universo de Star Trek. Foi só uma maneira que eu encontrei de ilustrar melhor a mente do Kirk, a profundidade da fusão e tal. Só avisando, qq rs

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3   
> Sua opinião me ajuda muito a melhorar, então serei grata se deixarem um review hehe


End file.
